Black's Fates: Arc One, Practicing Her First REAL Kiss
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: Noire, or Black Lastana "Noire" Heart is your typical, hormona! High school student - socially awkward, insecure at times, and drama to death. She isn't popular girl either. The only thing that's going for her? She's charming. The problem is, she doesn't know how to work her charm on the boys! A special story for my one time friend: HDNftw! (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1 - Pt 1

**CHAPTER ONE - PART ONE**

What is the 'first kiss' really is? Is that the kiss of your parents? Your sibling? Your auntie? Your girl friends? Or any of those guys from the sides? Oh heck no! Please not the last because it will affect my image that I'm a cheap goddess! Maybe the last thing I said is possible. But of course, in just a year you must have a feeling for this person or if you feel something deep within a kiss.

Not in the cheeks, forehead, neck, below or any parts of the body that I'm mentioning. Of course, in our lips! What if someone kissed you unintentionally? Is that considered? Maybe it wasn't, right? But how would you know your romantic kiss if you didn't kissed anyone yet? Is it also considered if you're just "practicing" it with another person?

Hays! So many questions, so little time! I'm twelfth grade but I still hasn't achieve my first kiss! There's so many cool and hot guys around if it's just they're not taken, they're gays. If not, then they're a spoiled brats!

Yeah, an irritating spoiled brats. Among them is Davoh Printz! Praised him by the most handsome looking appearance, also the meaniest person! But he was just the one whom I dreamed of getting my first kiss. We're just seventh grade before, he became my crush.

But even if he's really meany, I will not stop getting his attention and kiss him. Yes, cheap if cheap. From everyday made by the True Goddess for us to be a partner in the Physics Lab and also being my escort in our section, my crush to just cannot leave and it only intensified more. Hays, I'm saying random things again! Why did I even like him?

"I'm done! Wah!" I suddenly said that when I saw Purple Planera in his embrace, a flirty girlfriend of Davoh that was spreading news that they already kiss. How did I know? Well she spread it because it was a torrid she said! I wanna strangle her! I'm slowly overcome by my jealousy.

But my attention got over me more when I saw Purple cry and Davoh made a walked-out. He is going to enter his classroom, he seat directly in his seat then sighed deeply. Davoh noticed this. He turned to me. We made an I contact to each other.

 _Oh my True Goddess. Is this the time where my wishes will come true? A dream that he and Purple will broke away?_

I was surprused when he stand up and walk closer to me. He sat beside me while he still intently in my eyes. Are we going to kiss? If this was a dream... True Goddess, please do not wake me up!

"Let's talk later. Wait me here in the classroom." He said before he stand again and leave. My eyes followed his movements. Purple was still outside and still crying. Davoh just passed her and continued walking. Purple only cried harder when Davoh just ignored her.

* * *

 **NOTICE**

 **Davoh Printz appearance: (May change needingly or not, school is white uniform and black pants and same color shoes)**

 **Black brushed down hair which is slightly unkempt.** **Fair skin. Hetero chromatic eyes: Left is red and right is blue. Wearing a black high neck jacket, showing his white t-shirt, brown pants and matching brown shoes.**

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**


	2. Chapter 1 - Pt 2

**NOTICE**

 **Some character's personality may change. Please forgive me. For the plott to proceed, I need your opinions in review.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - PART TWO**

"Oh True Goddess (OTG)! It was fun! It's time to go home!" My classmates turned to me as if I'm crazy or some suddenly turned insane student. It's a good thing that Davoh wasn't there, or he will eyed me straight to my eyes.

Speaking of him, where is he anyway? Why did he cut the classes? I was suddenly surprised when someone smack me in the head.

"The heck are making for?" Asked by my slang sister Uni Lastana. She was actually my twin but sadly we're not completely look-alike. We're just the same workaholic but I'm much more beautiful.

"Why, my dearest twin sister, me and Papa Davoh are going to talk after this class. Maybe this will be my realization for my wishes!" I said with my big smile in my lips. I look around and noticed that me and my sister that was only left in the room.

"Sis, when are you going to stop dreaming that first kiss to Davoh? He just noticed you existed by now!" Uni laugh after she said her sentence.

I just smiled at her statement. "At least, he finally acknowledge my existence." I said as my eyebrows move up and down.

Uni just scratch the back of her head. "Lastation! If you cry at your stupid dream, I will laugh at you." I was still smiling to my sister. "Am I going to wait for you?" She asked as she started to pack her things and is ready to leave.

"I'm gonna decline now, Uni. You go home. I'm just going to asked Onii-chanto fetch me home if I'm really late." I said as I also started to fix my own things.

Uni nodded. "Sure. Good care Onii-chan and break a leg!" She cheered as she left the placed.

I stand and grab my bag. I walked toward the teacher's table and I promptly placed down on the floor my bag. Is Davoh gonna be long before his arrival? Maybe just after a half an hour, my head will rest on this table.

I sat on the teacher's table. It was facing the door, so that I can see Davoh easily. And after thirty minutes of waiting, he finally arrived. Where did he go from? Why is he long?

"Sorry, I'm late." He said as his head was downcast and his hands was placed on his knees. He was panting hard.

"It's fine," My answer. I smiled at him for good measure. "Where did you go from?" I asked my question as he make his way to seat to the armchair. A bit far from me. He sighed deeply with no reason.

"I still have to fetch Purple. She can't go home while crying like that." He explained.

 _Wait... Aren't you two...?_

Vein popped in my poor forehead. "Aren't you two-" He cut the sentence I was going to say.

"We break up? Yes, and you're the only person knows this." He said tiredly.

I just stare at him. What's wrong with him? "W-What do you mean, Davoh?" I raised my eyebrow at his response.

"You're the only person who noticed our break up." He said to me as he rolled his eyes. Oh! He rolled his eyes to me!

Silence. Another silence. The two of us was covered in awkward silence. I think I should speak, it's awkward. I'm frustrated!

"B-By the way, what are you going to say to me? I-It's not like I wanted to know, excuse me!" I asked, I know the second part wasn't necessary but I couldn't stop it. I look at him intently.

Davoh just stared at me with a very slowly raising eyebrow. At first, maybe he's going to say 'Tsunder' like my friends do but I can clearly tell, despite the distance between us, that he was remembering something. He stand up suddenly, walk closer but not so closer. "Me and Purple broke up because of you."

 _Say what?! Because of me?! Why then?_

My eyes widen at what I heard from him. "Because of me? How it concerned me?!" It was exaggerated. D-Did he also have a crush on me?

"Yes, because of you. Because the whole school knows that you like me."

 _What?! Just because of that?_

Is there something wrong with Purple's mind? What does it matter if I like him, right?! And, hello? She's lucky because she's the girlfriend, or the former, me, I'm still just daydreaming about it!

"Just because of that only? Maybe you have-" He cut again on what I'm going to say. Hey, you already done that!

"A crush on you? Hopeful. I will never like you." He smirked.

 _Ouch. Please just don't say that casually!_

"I just used your name for me to break up with Purple. I'm really tight around her." He explained. It was clear that he isn't feeling any shame at what he said.

 _W-Why? Why me? Why is he saying this by now?_

I didn't know where I said this but I still managed to speak. "Why are you saying that to me by now?" My cheeks were wet. I didn't know I was already crying.

"As if you didn't know Purple." He said before his back turned to her. I think he's ready to leave now. "For sure, tomorrow the new will flare up. I don't like you to assume to me because you have nothing to assume for."

Then off he went.

I dazed. I thought the my wish will be answered. First major heartbreak is what my profit. If only I just know, I would be with Uni.

 _Poor Lastana! Busted. Shameful._

I didn't know that the area was getting darker and I was still seating on the teacher's table. I'm still crying at what Davoh said. It hurts! I thought it was... Argh! Looks like my eyes are going to swell. Mom and Dad and Onii-chan and also Uni about what's going on to me. What am I going to say? Pretty sure Dad will scold me again.

I was taken aback when someone entered the room. It's Davoh!

Ah, he isn't. Wait-he's also my classmate. If I'm not mistaken, this person is Davoh's best friend. Maybe he is calling to me!

The young man's just furrowed his forehead. "It's already six. What are you still doing here?" He said while standing near the door.

"I-It's nothing! You? Why are you still here?" I asked back.

 _Please say that Davoh was calling me! Please say! Please say!_

He shrugged. "Just going to hang out, I just returned from practice." Ah, so much for assuming. This school was just a varsity. What is his name again?

"What is your name again?"

He just scratch the back of his head when he heard what I asked. He flashed a large smile and say. "Hiroshi Fujita at your service, Noire!"

For the love of- What I hate from everything is people calling my real name! I tried not to show my pissed off face. "Just call me Lastana. Lastana Heart." I said while smiling. I noticed that he was staring. Is there something dirty in my face? OTG. Maybe something flowing out my nose! "Why you look at me like that?" I asked him.

His forehead furrowed again, looks like wondering. "You're crying?" He asked.

I just cupped each of my cheeks, I still didn't wiped off the tears and cold. It's a good thing that it was now dark.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again as he receive no answer from me. Is he not feeling close?

This time, I just shrugged. "Your friend, he make me cried." I answered.

His eyebrow raised. "Who's friend? As far as I know, there's none of my friends in the gang that will let a girl cry." He said. It was obvious in his face that certainty.

I sniff my cold. "It's Davoh. There. You do know someone from your friends who makes girl cries." I said as tears slowly gathered to bathed my vision. He slowly walk closer.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, with a grimace.

This time, I couldn't stop it and started to cry. "He used me for a reason for them to break up with Purple. Then he busted me!" I mourned. It was really so shameful to busted!

"Isn't that he's bad, right? He made the two girls cry within the same day? How about me tomorrow? Maybe Purple will spar me! She is a war-freak!"

He laugh at what I said. But me the 'unlucky', is still crying. He's still not going to stop from laughing.

"Just calm down. It was not right for you to cry!" He said to me. He's even insulting!

"Fine! Not right if not right! Ugly if ugly! You're even insulting, I'm crying here already!" I said with a sulk, like a kid that was stolen a candy.

He laughed harder at what I said.

He walk closer but he suddenly slip because of my bag that was on the floor. He is out of balance and I was trapped between his arms and my lips was trapped to his!

My first kiss! OTG.

Both of us didn't move, but our eyes were wide! Super wide! We're still not moving and our lips was still in contact. He suddenly closed his eyes and moved his lips! I don't know why or how but my lips seemed like they were moving, too. My eyes slowly closed as well with no defining reason.

I found myself wrapping my arms around Hiroshi's neck while kissing him. He stopped but he didn't move. Me, I just realize that what I'm doing is just too cheap that's why I push him. He was surprised and back away. I just stared at him while my hands was at my lips.

 _What the hell just happened?!_

"Wow." He said while panting hard.

I just look at him.

 _What did he say?!_

"What did you say?!" I shouted to him. He is still smiling to me. I don't know if he's just messing with me or what!

He walk closer to me again. "What I said, 'Wow'," He said again. "It was your first time, isn't it?" He asked while grinning.

I back away as my back ended up in the teacher's table. "H-How did you know?!" I asked. I bit my lower lips. OTG! This guy is annoying. He look down at my lower lip and I stop my bit.

"You're not good at kissing." He said then laugh, as if what he's mentioning is just a natural thing. It was my first kiss! It was sacred for me!

My eyes widen. "Arrogant! You're not making girls cry but you're kissing from out of nowhere!" I shouted at him. It was exaggeratedly, it feels like my chest is going to explode!

He pick up his bag that also fell down on the floor because of his clumsiness. He started to walk away, but before he leave, he say. "But infairness, you're too sweet to kiss." There was a wink in that sentence before he left.

My eyes widen more. I was terrified at what he said. I look around. This very classroom was the witnessed for my unexpected kiss! Wait, it's dark. Let me leave, maybe somebody also witnessed it, I don't like to say and maybe met me.

I run in the hallway because of my coward. It was truly my unlucky day when I saw him in the gate. He's smoking. Eew. I didn't throw him any look or even a glance. We're not close to say to him that it's bad to smoked.

"Hey." I heard his called.

 _I have my own name! You think I'm going give my attention to you?_

I just ignored him and continue to walk.

"Hey!"

I still didn't pay attention even though I know that he's following me. "If you didn't give your attention to me, I will spread the news about us that kiss in the classroom."

I stopped then turned to him with an evil look. What kind of term did he say?! Terrifying!

He smirked at me. He put an arm around me after he run to me. "Heh, knew you're going to listen. He said after he blew a smoke. Marvelous, he's a turn-off. I shoved away his arm.

"Don't you just smoked in front of me! It's disgusting!" I hissed at him.

He just smiled at me then he throw away a cigarette. He's handome but a perfect definition for him where smoke is released from a vehicle.

"I have something to offer to you." He said.

I stare at him and started to think.

 _What kind of offer is that gonna be? Am I really gonna trust him? We're not even close!_

"What is it?" I asked. "By the way, you're going to fetch me home, okay?! I said to him before we walk across the road.

He was suddenly surprised that he stopped midway of our crossing. He chuckled. "You're really something. I'm going to fetch you home?" He asked to me. We started to walk.

 _Hey, hey, hey._ I stop walking. I push him and put my hands on my waist. "Who's the one that's really something than me? You're the one that isn't close to me, kissed me! We're not even friends and you're putting your arms around me?!" I yelled at him while my eyebrow is raised.

He sighed and scratch the back of his neck. "Fine. I'm the one who's really something." He said, rolling his eyes. He put his arms around me again as we started to walk again. "But you wanna know what my offer to you?" He asked as he pinched my shoulder. Totally pervert.

I 'Hmph' at him. "What is it?" I irritatedly asked. I'm curious at what he's offering.

He smirked. "I will teach you how to kiss. All the kinds of kiss. Then I will make you walk with Ganache for you to be his first REAL kiss of yours." He said while smiled crazily.

My mouth wide agape and my eyebrow raised. "Are you crazy? Me? You're going to teach me how to kiss?! We're not even closed, you jerk!" I shouted at him. I move his arm away from me. He's pinching me many times now!

He laugh as he nudged me to the side. "I'm not crazy, okay? If you're thinking that we're gonna be friends is what you're problem, it's easy. Then, we're not friends! Close friends even. Simple!" He philosophy said. I walk faster to leave him behind.

No such luck. He still got me. "But Davoh is not gonna be my first kiss anymore." I answered to him. "Because of you! Because of your pervertness!"

"You're not listening, was you? That's why it's called 'first REAL kiss', right?" He irritatedly answered. "He's gonna be considered your first. Use your brain!" He explained.

 _What am I, a five years old kid?!_

I tried to smack him again but it was a challenge. Because he's tall.

"Forgive me, okay? I have no idea at that kind of thing." My answer. I was grimacing while thinking if I'm gonna say 'yes' or 'no'.

He laugh. I started to notice, he always laugh at me awhile now. "It was obvious. You have no idea about kiss. Even smack, none!" He keep on laughing. As if like there's no tomorrow abour his laugh. I just ignore him. He's going to stop.

I didn't know that I was already in front of my house. I was to absorbed as to what I'm thinking. I also noticed that his arm is around me again. He's really a total perverts!

He remove his arm around me. "What? Do you made your decision?"

I deeply inhaled. "Okay. I will accept." I answered. I wish that I will not regret my choice.

He smiled so large. "Yes! There's no turning back right now, okay?"

I just nod. "But in one condition!" He added. "You're going to be my girlfriend while I still teach you." He pulled me suddenly then kissed me. He run away from me far but then he stop and turned to me. "Bye!" He waved, grinning.

Ugh! Perv!

I stomped my feet then went inside the house.

 _All kinds of kiss? Wait, how many are they really...?_

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**


	3. Chapter 2 - Pt 1 and 2

**CHAPTER TWO - PART ONE**

When I entered inside, I was immediately faced with Onii-chan and Uni. I just avert my gaze from Big Jamey - **James Edward** \- and even to Uni. They look at me like I am weird because they thought that I was going to asked that Onii-chan will fetch me home.

But here I was, walk home safely alone. I was going to pass by them if only for Onii-chan to say.

"And where do you think, Black Lastana Heart, you're going?" I stopped when Big Bro said that. I turned to look at them while their arms is crossed, they're almost look alike.

"Uhm, my room?" I answer while wearing the most fake special I make today.

Big Bro raised his eyebrow. He is going to say something if only Uni didn't say first.

"Without even explaining why did you return home in this time? And you said you're going to call Onii-chan to fetch you by? Wait a minute, did Davoh do something to you?!" Uni asked her questions quickly. Why did Davoh have to do in this talk? I glare at her. Traitor!

"Davoh didn't do something to me, okay?" I snapped at them.

Uni grimaced. "So that's why your eyes is a more a bit red. You're busted, aren't you?" She pissedly said.

Big James' eyes widen at what he heard. "And who the hell is this Davoh guy? And what busted? You're courting?! I thought you're a playgirl, Noire?" He continuously asked.

Why do it feel like that my brother and sister always pissed me off?

I eyed the two. "It's none of your business, James and Uni! And when do you two become like Mom and Dad? Those people have no care to me, even you two?!" I snapped at them again.

It's true, I am nothing to my parents. Only James and my other Big Sis are the person they always praised.

They didn't say anything so I walk-out. I was good at escaping sticky situation! I'm not angry, I am just avoiding Onii-chan's protectiveness. But surely, there's someone going to disturb me on why the heck my eyes are slightly light red. Who's that person? Er, none other than my traitor twin!

* * *

 **PART TWO**

I didn't give any of them my attention. It's a good thing that Mom and Dad wasn't here yet. Maybe I'll lost an apatite to eat if they're here, I can't hear nothing from them but compliments to Uni. It's not insecure, but damn it, is it really necessary to compare to the point that I'm being shamed? Sometimes, I thought that my parents were different. But if that happened, I won't have anymore twin sister and an awesome brother.

The door suddenly opened. "What happened a little while ago?"

 _She suddenly entered? Cared not to knock?_

I sighed.

I didn't answered her, instead, I look at her with arrogant. "Did you know that a word 'privacy' is already long time ago posted in dictionary? And FYI, a word 'knock' is already invented before entering someone's room." I said as I change my attire to a nighttime wear. Uni sat in my bed.

"Whoa. You're stubborn, my twin. If you're expecting that I'm offended at what you said, I'm just going to play you until you said what's inside of your head!" She said with an evil smile.

I exhaled deeply. So much for privacy. "Fine! I'm going to say it, damn." I said while I keep glancing at her.

She smiled largely when I go to her side. "What now, my twin?" She said, playfully.

I scratch the back of my neck. Even she's my twin (and a bit older), it was shameful to say even what happened a while ago.

"Uh... Because... Davoh busted me." I admitted.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my Goddess! That's bad, my twin! Are you okay?" I was shocked when she hugged me. How do I say to her that I have gain my first kiss?

I hug her back. "I thought that you're going to laugh at me if I cry because of Davoh?" I asked her, reminding her words.

She slowly parted away from me and grimace. "You're my twin, you know. Can I even do that?" She asked, bewildered.

"That's why I'm crying even though me and Onii-chan was watching comedy movie. I didn't know you're already crying!" She said, still grimace.

I was taken aback when she smiled again.

"Hmm... Anyway, we watched a horror awhile ago. I didn't know but I got a butterflies in my stomach. Dude, is there something happened after your busted?" She asked as her eyebrows move up and down.

I knew it! I'm going to be spotted soon by this woman!

I cover my face with both of my two hands. "I have my first kiss but it is not Davoh!" I sulked suddenly.

I was shocked when she keep on squealing (or screaming). She's even jumping on the bed. I throw a pillow at her.

"Uni! Shut up!" I said to her. She sat quickly. I laugh suddenly when her eye twinkled.

She smiled. "So my twin, what's that? Is he handsome? Or maybe a pervert at the sides?!"

I slightly punch her in the head. Is that really I'm cheap? Well, technically, yes.

I give her and evil look. "You're hopeful! What do you mean at the sides? What am I, cheap?!" I asked her.

She grimaced. "Okay, fine! So, what?" She asked again.

I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered what happened a while ago. "He's handsome but pervert. He's intenting to even suck my tongue?!" I said with a groan.

Uni laugh loudly.

She leaned in. "And who's that lucky guy that kissed you?" She asked, noticeably giggling body. But I know better, she was holding her laugh because of my shameful state.

 _Can I kill my twin right now?_

I exhaled deeply. I can't hide anything from her. Might as well tell her the truth. "It's Hiroshi Fujita." I admitted.

Uni's smiled quickly vanished in her face. "What?! NO!" She yelled then stormed out of my room.

I think at my sister's ignorance. What happened to her? I just said the name of Hiroshi, then her taste quickly changed. Maybe... Hiroshi also offered her a kissing lesson?

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**


	4. Chapter 2 - Pt 3

**CHAPTER TWO - PART THREE**

"Noire Lastana Heart!" I was suddenly woke up by the loud shout of my mother. It's very early, her mother's voice definitely defined as the volume of an armalite.

Even if I'm still sleepy, I still lifted my body off the bed. I started my morning with my usual morning routine. Uni wouldn't pay attention to me even if I tried to. Big Bro started to get worried at her acts.

 _What's with Hiroshi and Uni?_

Let me ask that kissing monster!

I am going to exit the gate but before that happen, I smelled a smoke somewhere. Big James already left and Dad wouldn't dare take to smoking. There's only one person who have a guts to smoke in front of my house.

I shouted at him right as I passed by the gate. "Hey! Kissing monster! Why are you smoking in front of my house?"

He look at me as he let out a large smoke from his mouth. He released that smoke to me when I was closed enough to him. You sick! I coughed. That's why I hate someone smoking, because I have trouble in my lungs!

I pinched him on his shoulder. "You have no shame! You didn't know that I have trouble in my lungs if I inhaled a smoke?!"

He threw away the cigarette far away. He grinned. "Good morning to you as well." He suddenly pulled me behind my neck and kissed me on the lips. It was the exact moment Uni exited. She looked at us while Hiroshi still kissed me.

 _Awkward._

Uni slammed the gate's door closed and walk-out. Hiroshi parted away from me because of the sound.

"What's with you and my sister?" I asked while my eyebrows raised. His forehead furrowed.

"Your sister?" He said. I nod. "I'm not closed to Uni." Looks like.

I suddenly got more weirded out. "Then what happened when I just tell her the story about your pervertness yesterday, she's suddenly angry when I say your name?" I noticed now that we're walking and he's carrying my items.

He shrugged. "Maybe your sister have some type to me?"

I give him an evil look. His arrogance is pissing me off.

"You have nothing to be jealous with, you're my girlfriend, right?" He grinned. This guy is annoying!

I almost forgot, we're already together. "Speaking of which, you're my boyfriend, right? So if Purple tried to have a fight to me, you're going to protect me." I smiled at him sweetly.

Again, he shrugged. "I'll think of it." His answer.

I can't control my anger. "Then let me slap you until your whole jaw os destroyed?" I glared at him.

He laugh suddenly. "You can't take a joke. Fine! I will protect you. I love you!"

My eyes widen at what he said.

He just winked at me. It was terrifying, I swear.

When we entered the campus, people around us gave us a look. Some are even whispering to each other. What's with this commotion? I noticed most of the girls are giving me a devil look. The guys just thumbs up at Hiroshi who just rolled his eyes out.

But one guy remained... Mystery to me. There was a guy behind the group of guys wearing familiar... Tuxedo? What in the Gamindustri a guy wears a tuxedo in the campus? But what got my eyes is that his eyes and his hand gesture: Those red eyes with a black slit like irises, like a reptilian's eyes. And an upside down thumb. A dislike. It was pointed towards this direction.

I can't help but look away, in a shiver of fear when I look at those eyes. Then I asked a question to Hiroshi, hopefully to keep my attention away whoever that guy is. "Hiroshi, I was slightly uncomfortable at the stared that the people giving me. Why are they like this?"

He put an arm around me as he smiled largely. "It was already spread out that you're the cause of Davoh's and Purple's relationship to broke. Added more that you're already the girlfriend of the most handsome man." He explained. This guy is really arrogant. When is his pride going down?

I look at him evilly. "Is that mouth of yours not gonna shut up? Because only lies escaped in your lips." I asked him.

He just shrugged. "Give me one lie that I said to yoy!" He challenged me.

This time, I was the one who was smirking. "A little while ago, you said that you love me." I answered as one of my eyebrows raised at him.

 _You think? Hm?_

He suddenly turned serious. "And who said that that was a lie?" He challenged me again.

I feel my face is burning red. "I-I whatever you think!" I quickened my paced for us not to walk together.

 _Noire! Why are you blushing at this such time?_

He followed me. "Oi! Looks like my girlfriend is blushing!" He said, then laugh.

When we entered the classroom, he promptly dropped my bag in my seat. He look beside me that it was a guy -we have a seat plan- to give the poor guy an evil look. He swat the guy and said that they will exchange seat. His attitude was so cruel!

"Can you just sit on your own seat?!" He put his arm around me again. I heard a squel behind me and a whistle. Why do it have for my friends to sit behind me? They're seeing the flirting ways of Hiroshi doing to me.

"I wanted beside my girlfriend. Why?" He said loudly.

Oh my True Goddess! It was so embarrassing. Davoh suddenly entered the room. He stopped when he look at me and Hiroshi, I just avert my gaze to the other side. Only to put my gaze to Uni who promptly ignored me.

I sighed deeply when Hiroshi tried to put his arm around me again. "Just stay there!" I stand and leave the classroom. Let me wash my face and even my embarrassment!

I go to the CR and was not expecting in a chance, I was trap at the gaze of Purple and her gang.

"Well, well, well. Here comes the stealer." She said as she crossed arms.

This is what I'm saying. They're going to wreck me here in the CR with only me.

I gulped. "I didn't stole anything from you." My answered to her.

 _Go on. Be brave enough, Noire! For your hair to be pulling._

But it was true, I didn't stole Davoh from her.

"Oh come on! Don't even lie. It was Davoh who even said it." She said while looking at me evilly. If looks can just kills, then I would be like a chopped-chopped lady.

I deeply exhaled.

Noire, don't crumble. Don't let them get over you because you did nothing wrong.

"He's spurting nonsense to you, he just invented it." I said, crossing my arms. You wanted my girl instinct? Then I will give you a taste!

She huffed. "Are you saying that he just invented those?! Ha! You're beautiful?" She said in a sarcastic tone. She look at me from head to toe. A look of insulting.

"Did you just know by now? I was already beautiful before." I smirked at her. "Do you have any proof that Davoh really likes me?" I challenged her. She silenced. Look, not ready at the confrontation. Having a guts to start a fight!

Her nostrils flared. Looks like this was my end!

"You fu- Davoh?!" Her eyes widen while looking behind me. I turned around and he was there, looking evilly at Purple. He walk closer at us.

"Stop picking a fight to her." He said as he grab me by the shoulder and dragged me away from the CR.

While he was dragging me, his grip slowly tightening in my shoulder. This guy's is irritating! Even if I like him, he has no right to hurt me physically. I tried to pry off his hand away.

"Davoh! It's hurt! Where are you even dragging me?!" I shouted at him. He stopped. He remove his hand off my shoulder with a disgusted look. What am I to his eyes? A garbage?

"You should be grateful I saved you from her." He said, his face serious.

Pest! Who said that I needed someone's help to save me. I can take care of Purple.

I can't help but voiced out my concern. "Excuse me, I didn:t asked for a you. I can take care of Purple."

He suddenly laugh. Is there anything funny to what I said?!

"Are you bitter to me because I busted you?" He said, smirking.

What? He have the guts! He's almost becoming like Hiroshi's guts.

I give him an evil look. "You face is sure is thick. Why are you always like that? You're arrogant!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me as if he was bored. "I don't care about your feeble feelings, okay?" He said.

Hey! He's not contented at the fear he gave to me yesterday? I was about to answer when someone suddenly grab my shoulders and pulled me away. Looks like Davoh was surprised.

"Okay, okay. I'll take it from here." I heard Hiroshi's voice. "Bro, please no stealing girlfriend." Hiroshi said as he pulled me away from Davoh. Okay... What was that?! Are they picking over me?!

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

The guy that Noire saw was watching her, Hiroshi and Davoh from afar. He was standing in the building, his hand were on his pockets.

"Hmph... I guess I can try more animosity..."


	5. Chapter 2 - Pt 4

**CHAPTER TWO - PART FOUR**

The whole day that Hiroshi didn't disturb me. I don't know why. I am supposed to be angry to him because he wasn't by my side when Purple almost picked a fight to me. Instead of him as my boyfriend, it's Davoh who saved me from his ex-girlfriend. It it's also Davoh's fault because he's the root of all this things. It's still better that he saved me. It's hard to be involved in this trouble. It was irritating that I'm stuck between the two ex!

I thought Hiroshi would not always around me the whole day. But after school hours, I exited the room then he's there waiting for me. He didn't say any words as he got my items and hold my hand. Though he was acting like a real boyfriend, I still can see you aloof mood. I wondered why he was acting this way.

"Are you angry at me, Hiroshi?" I asked him to avoid the other people's gaze. Holding hands inside the campus. But she shivered.

 _Who the heck is that guy wearing black suit?_

She shook her head.

"Why I'm gonna be angry at you?" He asked but he didn't look at me.

He's angry. He can't throw me any glance either. I sighed, why my feelings was heavy?

"Before, you're always playful to me but after you met me with Davoh, yoy suddenly started to ignore me." Explaining my observation.

I heard him sigh. "Do you want to know why I'm like this?" He asked. Finally, he look at me but I was suddenly afraid of how intense his gaze is.

I nod. "Y-Yes of course! Sure! It's not like I like to know or something!" Who's gonna say no? I don't like people grimacing at me with no reason.

He chuckled and murmured a 'Tsundere'. Oh shut up!

"I'm jealous." He said, his voice low.

I scratch my head. 'Hiroshi! Please don't play with me!"

He look away and didn't even reply. Why is he jealous? We're not really 'together'. As far as I know, it is just part of the condition because of his offer to me.

I ignored him most of the but I can't help but glance to him long. He's exaggerated, his aura was so heavy. Maybe not only a kiss what he can do to her! He looked so pissed.

"Hiroshi, where are we going?" I asked him after noticing that the pathway were walking to is not the same path going to my house. He still didn't turned to me.

"Didn't I tell you that I will teach you how to kiss? What, we're going to kiss in your house?"

I sigh in relief. But I inhaled an air again. Where is he taking me to?!

He laugh suddenly. "Your reaction was exaggerated! I'm going to bring you to my house because there's someone there! I don't like it if you're in my condo, maybe you suddenly chicken out." He chuckled. Wha- mood swings? Maybe Hiroshi has a bloody visitor!

My forehead furrowed. "You have a condo?" I asked. Wow, rich.

He stop walking and turned around me. "Yes, do you not know?" He asked in disbelief.

I didn't pay attention to what he said. If I know, he's just lying. I just shrugged. "Anyway, what is the first thing you're gonna teach me?" I asked.

He grinned. Whenever he grinned like that, I wouldn't doubt he's thing something.

He started to walk and I followed suit. He still holds my hand. I didn't exactly have a choice.

"I just thought of the five basic kisses first. Then the next is the other tricks." He said while still grinning. This face was much better than his pissed looking face. Like he wanted to kill the people who look to him in his bad mood.

I thought. I was distressed to this. "How many kiss are you going to teach me each day?" I asked.

He thought. "Two." His answered.

Wait, how many kinds of kisses is he going to teach me? If that's one hundred, fifty days we carry each other a relationship.

"How many kinds of kisses are you going to teach me?" I asked again. I need to know. I can back-out if his answer is not good to me.

He grinned. "Much as I know." He simply said. This is bad, what if each day he gathered more kinds of kiss? What if he's researching? Maybe we can't break up!

When we arrived at the place, we we're instantly met many assistants. They greet with respect at Hiroshi, after it, he let me meet them. I was suddenly surprised when a middle-aged woman run to us and hug me.

She smiled at me. "You must be Lastana? My son's girlfriend, right?" She asked.

I just nodded. I look at the direction of Hiroshi. He was blushing and scratching the back of his head. I just realized by now the changes of his face.

"Mom, she don't like calling her by 'Lastana', Black is fine."

His mom smiled at me and nodded. "I'm Acania Fujita, Hiroshi's mom. Is it fine to you to call me Mommy as well?" She asked, winking.

Hiroshi's eyes widen. "Mommy! Please do not put me in shame in front of Black, please!" He pleaded.

Hiroshi's mom just laugh. I only look down with a blush. She liked me for her son.

"Uhm, it's okay, M-Mommy." I shyly said. Looks like all the assistants are giggling that they witnessed the 'meet-the-parent'.

She grinned at me. It looks like she was happy calling her 'Mommy' from me. "By the way, I may left you now, I need my beauty rest because I have a date with Hiroshi's dad tomorrow. Do whatever you want in this house, no one's gonna disturb you two." She said. She winked at me again before she walked away. Hiroshi's mom is weird. Looks like I know where he inherited that perverted style~

I look at Hiroshi, he was still blushing madly in embarrassment. He looked so cute. He quickly put an arm around me and he dragged me to their sofa. He let me sit then he sat beside me.

"So,where do you want to know your first lesson? My room? Guest Room? Balcony? Kitchen? Stairs? Garden? Or in the bathroom?":He continuously suggested.

I smack him in the head at the options he gave, then I glare at him evilly. "What do you mean bathroom? Are you out of your mind?" I hissed at him.

He shrugged. "Didn't what Mommy said, we do what we want, right? There's no one gonna disturb us!" He let me remembered. He is smiling crazily. There again! I feel my face turns red.

I slap him on the shoulder. "What are you? Just this place." I answer as I observed my surroundings.

"Okay." He said.

I was shock when his face comes close to mine. Why didn't he give me any sign it is start?

I gulped. "Now?" I asked. He nod and look at my eyes deeply. "What kiss is this?" I whisperly asked.

He look at my lips first before he reply. "Smack." He whispered back.

I look around again. "Um, Hiroshi? Maybe your mother suddenly appear-"

"Shut up." He closed his eyes and his lips slowly comes closer to mine. Without any reason, my eyes also closed. He didn't move his lips, like what he said, it is just a 'smack'. I tried to peek and my eyes look above. I saw Hiroshi's mom silently shivering in delight. When she noticed that I saw her, she back away quickly.

"Oops..." I heard her say that. She suddenly enter next room. I'm the one who parted away from the kiss.

Hiroshi's eyes opened and wondered. "Why?" He asked. He must've noticed that my face is shining red.

I look again above. "I saw Mommy. She is giggling internally while watching us." I said while grimacing. I can clearly feel the heat in my ears.

He grinned. "Heh, just ignore her." He said. "Come on, your turn, quiz." He said while moving his eyebrows.

What if someone found us again? It is already embarrassing that his mom already spotted us. I don't want this to happened again. I grimaced. "Can it be better if we're just in your room so that no one may sees us?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said. He stood up then picked up our stuff.

We walk upstairs and go directly in his room. He locked the door.

I nodded. Maybe there's someone who have a guts to enter the room. After he locked the door, he let me sit in his bed. He make me wait for a bit to change clothes into a house clothing. When he returned, he quickly sat beside me. He just look at my eyes. Why?

He rolled his eyes again. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me already!" He said, irritated. That attitude!

I l give him an evil look. "Fine! Here it is, right?" I said, irritated as well. I put my right hand on his left cheek and slowly comes closer to him. I thought this would be the easiest kiss because you're just gonna stick your own lips to other's then done with it. I imitate his move a little while ago, I look at him first in the eyes intently, then look at his lips. I just mentally wished that I am not that over reacting on just imitating him. I noticed (and heard) that Hiroshi gulped. Is he nervous?

I slowly move my lips closer to his until it finally made contact to each other. I finally closed my eyes. Our lip locked is longer than before. I am going to parted away when his arms went around me and his other arm in my cheek. I gasped when his lips move. I opened my eyes in no time but I can't protest. It looks like I started to like what's going to happened. I just found myself closing my eyes again and kissing him back.

Our kiss was actually and I just finally noticed that we're lying on the bed. Oh my Goddess! This is now strange! I opened my eyes. I pushed him lightly but he still didn't stop. I don't wanna go the next level yet! So I pushed him harder this time and he fall on the floor. I lift my upper body and sat on the bed.

I look at myself. Oh no, my uniform is almost torn! I look at Hiroshi, looks like he's also shock at what he did. But once he see me looking at him while touching his lips, he laugh suddenly.

He stand up from the floor and sat again beside me. "It was almost." I heard him chuckle. But I didn't respond because my mind was time travelling on what will happen. It's almost to the point we're... Ack! No way!

I am surprised when he grab both of my hands. He look at me straight in the eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was not my intention." He said, apologizing for what happened. He looked sincere and looks like nervous at what my next reaction gonna be. What facial expression am I wearing?

He still wait for my answer but I was still speechless. I just nod. Heck, it was just the first lesson, turns completely I wasn't expecting! What more is the next? But he said he'll try not to do this again.

He closed his eyes. "If you're still not convinced, fine, I will promise that I will not take advantage to you again. I will respect you." He said then openef his eyes.

I smiled at his answer and so he did.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded.

We talk to each other first before we proceed the last kiss lesson. He ordered some snacks after it. Both of us are hungry. We just discovered that we have many similarities. He is also musically-inclined, likes to eat, and movie-buff. It was fun. At least me and my weird boyfriend started to know each other.

Anyway, after eating our snacks we lie down to his bed. I'm not nervous anymore because he already promised that he will respect my womanly pride.

"What kissed did we do a while ago?" Out of nowhere, I suddenly asked.

He turned to me. He chuckled. "Didn't I said it was smack?" His answer. That's not the one I referring to!

"I meant the last one! The... you know." I said.

I was surprised when he blush furiously. He look away from me. Looks like the ceiling is much better to look than my face.

"That? That's the french kiss. You level up much." He said, laughing. "We're not on the intimate kiss. Err... We already move that far, so you really level up much." He said while smiling. But it was still visible that his cheeks and his ears are still there.

"You're blushing!" I can't help but blurted that out. I am laughing because of him, he looks like a person who was stolen his first kiss. His face was really red. So much, giggling? Let me annoy him. "Teach me the next smack." I grabbed his collar and move him in front of me.

He blinked twice. "Are you not noticing that you're seducing me right now?" He asked after gulping.

I smiled at him. "Does it not obvious that I'm intentionally doing it?" I lied.

He sat suddenly. "Stop it! Maybe I can't stop!" He said.

I chuckled. He's amusing if he's this shameful. I pulled him as he lied down again.

"Teach me first then I'll stop seducing you." I grabbed his collar again. I saw him swallow hard. I can guess, his guts were hesitating!

"Fine! Okay! This is passionate!" He said.

I nodded. I am surprised when he kiss me already. He is slowly and you can tell that you must enjoy the moment. He opened his lips slightly, I finally got to know this passionate kiss. He's easy if you feel the moment and synchronized with your kissing partner.

His lips is slightly opened but no other move. So I make the move. I move my tongue passed through his lips until my tongue brushed with his.

He, suddenly, pulled away first and stood up. He help me stand up and we exited from his room. He stop and look at me in front. What's his problem? Don't tell me we're not done yet?

I am surprised when he slightly smack my head ("Owie..."). "Don't do that again! Maybe I can't control myself anymore next time!" He said, very seriously tone.

I laugh at his reaction. Fine, I was touched. He's determined not to break his promise and will respect me. I smiled at him.

"Sorry! I just try if my seducing powers will work on you." I explained.

He grimaced. "Are you happy now that it worked?" He asked.

I nod with a grin. "Of course!" I said.

He laugh to my statement. "Come here! That's just hungry!" He pulled me again and started to walk.

"Yes! Food!" I cheered while trailing him.

I also eat dinner with them. His mom also joined to our meal. His mom was exaggerated about what we're doing in his room. Our blush didn't help anything but his mom only laugh at this appearance. All we just received from her mouth was all just 'what we're doing inside the room' theory.

After we eat, Hiroshi fetched me home. It was already PM, maybe Big James will probably scold me again.

We stopped in the front of the gate and dropped out of his car.

"So, I'm going to fetched you again by tomorrow?" He asked while holding both of my hands.

I nod. "Okay." I smiled at him.

"Okay, bye." He said before he walk back to his car.

"Hiroshi! Wait!" I called him. He turned around. I pulled him and kiss him in the lips, of course its just a smack. I parted away from him and smiled at him again. "A revenge for what you did yesterday before you go home. Bye!"

He grinned then waved goodbye.

 _That's... weird? Is there someone stalking us...?_

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

A young man wearing in a black suit with his familiar black wrist watch. He is holding his black top hat in his left hand. Both hands have white gloves.

"Hm... I find it quiet... Intiminating..." He said with a haux voice. He is crouching in the sturdy branch in the large tree. He is currently watching the two parted away until Hiroshi droved off then Black entered her house.

Looking back, he observed the car that Hiroshi's driving off. The young man turned back to the house and dropped down.


	6. Chapter 3 - Pt 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and Secret

**CHAPTER THREE - PART ONE**

Exagerrated! From all my past boyfriends, I didn't experience those kisses. I am not expecting that once our lips made contact, that's the outcome. Like a fireworks! I can't understand, there's something exploding in my chest. Also carrying there the nervous and excitement.

I just remembered, we're not close before we became together... What do I know of him besides the fact that he's good at kissing and pervert?

"Who's the person you kissed outside? I thought someone busted you yesterday?" Big James block the door to room.

"Can we talk inside my room?" I suggested.

He entered my room and sat at the edge of my bed. I lock my door then I put my bag in my study table. After that I sat beside Onii-chan.

"So what? Who's the guy you kissed to? Isn't that you're already busted yesterday?" He continuously asked. I gave him an evil look.

"Isn't that you said yesterday that I'm a playgirl? I was just enjoying with my boyfriend." I said. I was just joking him bit his eyes grew large.

"That's your boyfriend?! Already?! Did he even court you?" Is it obvious? I didn't kissed someone that I didn't considered as my boyfriend! Unless, if I'm the one being kissed. I can't even say to him that he's courting me, maybe his blood pressure might rise.

"Yes, Onii-chan. That's my boyfriend. Handsome, rich, and good person. There's just a bit of his perv side." I laugh at my last statement.

Onii-chan's eyes widen again in shock. "What did you say?!" He shouted at me.

My forehead furrowed. Just as I thought, he's going to being overprotective again! I grab both of his shoulders.

"Onii-chan, don't worry and calm down. He promised to me that he will not take advantage over me."

Big James bolted out my hands and he's the one holding my shoulders now. Added to that, he's shaking me!

"Just make sure! If he do much worser that what Davoh did to you, may he prayed to my **big** **sister**!" He threatened. He's so serious, for his anger to defuse, I just laugh at him.

"He will not do that to me, he's afraid of me." I said. Big James stop shaking me and remove his hands and pat my shoulder.

"I wanted to know him. I'm gonna assess him!" He stand up and left the room.

I sighed in relief. I think I'm already fine with Big James, only Uni is the problem left. What's with Hiroshi for her not to give any attention to me? She's still my twin, he must say to me what's her resentment. Not randomly guessed what's our problem is.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

After I showered and wear my clothing, I go to Uni's room.

I knock the door of her room. "Uni? Can we talk?" I said. I know that she's inside.

"Yeah, enter." She said. I smiled at her answer.

I entered at her room and closed the door. "Uni, are you angry at me?" I asked her quickly.

She's siting on the bed in front of her laptop. She look up to me and grimace.

"Why am I going to be angry at you?" She asked back. Do she really need to asked that? She's not even paying attention and always stomping whenever she's in front of me and Hiroshi. But I didn't say it. Of course, I came here to make an amends.

"Because you're not attention. And, what's really with you and Hiroshi?" I asked, there's a hint of irritation in my voice. I don't like to guessed randomly.

She tap beside her, mentioning me to take a seat beside her. I complied. She inhaled deeply. "I'm not angry." She started. "For real, I was just jealous because I have a crush to Hiroshi." My eyes widen at what she said. She have a crush to that perv?!

"But after I thing awhile ago, you've let me many things now for me. So, I thought this time, I'm the one going this now for you. I have a bit of displeasure to you because you and Hiroshi are already together without saying a word. Do I still need to know from one of our classmates?" She give me an evil look but I know that this is just a joke. I laugh at her.

I punch her slightly in the shoulder jokingly. "I planned to say it to you. But you quickly left when you found out that Hiroshi is the person who kissed me." I joked.

Uni laugh at what I said and scratch the bad of her head. "I'm sorry for being immature." She hug me so tightly.

I hug back. "It's okay, my twin. We're peace, okay?" I parted away from her and she nodded.

She smiled. "So, are you going to introduced me to Hiroshi?" I feel suddenly a not-so-good feeling. I look around. Nothing. I shook it off. It's just me and Uni, my twin...

I smiled at Uni and nod. "Okay. Tomorrow for sure."

She smiled.

 _...so why do I felt that there's someone really stalking me...?_

* * *

 **PART THREE**

Early morning, I am really pissed off. Because, I'm not yet exiting the gate I can already smell the smoke that Hiroshi's. I stomped with a bad mood as I closed the gate after I exited. He looked at me. I ignored him and straightly walk with no care at all.

"Hey! What did I do to you and why are you not paying attention to me?" He asked, trying to catch up with my walk. I still didn't pay attention to him. "Hey! Please notice me!" He plead.

 _Mind your own life!_

When we arrived at the school, the people still looked at us. What Hiroshi's doing is kinds shameful. Giving me a 'sorry' sentences, he doesn't care those who he bumped to and walked to. He's not even giving a sorry to those who he bumped. So contradicting. But he still didn't contented, he grab me by the shoulder tightened his grip to turned me to him. I just avert my eyes from him.

"Do we have a problem? Yesterday night we're just okay, right?" I still didn't answered. "If you still didn't answered me this instance, I will kiss you!"

I heard the people started to whispered around me. I look at her with both eyebrows raised. Oh yeah? As if he can- MPF! He really kiss me! I gasped loudly. I pushed him off and walk-out. I heard him laugh then catch up with me.

"You think that I can't, right?" He asked. It's obvious in his tone that he's making me pissed off.

I entered the classroom, all of them looked at me. Maybe the show already made it here. The news was really fast in this damn school!

I put down my bag and stomped. I wanted to leave again but Hiroshi blocked my path again.

"Don't follow me, and if you do again, there will be a consequence!" I threatened him in a really pissed off tone. I didn't wait for his response and quickly leave the room. I bumped from a boy-

A boy? Turning around. My eyes widened in shock.

 _Him again?!_

A weird guy wearing a complete tuxedo suit as if he was a gentleman. He didn't turned around me. He just continued walking. I was still standing in my place until the guy disappeared in the corner. I growled and started to walk away.

I just walk around whatever I want to walk. It's just only forty-five minutes left before the flag ceremony because it's Friday today. Those people whom I just passed by was looking at me. Argh! It's hard to become an instant celebrity because of the shameful deed of what your boyfriend have done.

I still walk, with no certain direction. I just found myself in front of the mini-forest of the school. There's so many trees here so that's why it's called 'mini-forest'.

I sat under the shades of the tree in their roots. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'M SO ANGRY, HIROSHI!" It was almost okay. I have no problem when it comes to a physical aspects but what I don't like is he have a vices on cigarette! I wanted him to meet my Onii-chan. And what he did now was much more furious! Why do I have to be ashamed in front of the whole school? Why did he have to make me shameful in front of the thousands eyes? So stressful!

I was suddenly surprised when someone spoke. "The scene that you and your boyfriend make was good, right?" Even I know who's talking, I pretended that I don't know. Instead, I look around who's the owner of the voice. I look around me.

"Who's there?" I asked, still looking around. I heard him chuckle. I was surprised when something drop from above... or someone. He sat beside me. "D-Davoh?" I said, stuttering.

"So that's what you are if you're stress to your boyfriend." He said while laughing. Forgetting that he's the one who busted me. He's so handsome if close enough. He's melting my heart. Before, if we look at each other, I am giggling internally. Now that he's talking and laughing in front of me?

 _Do not show that you're getting affected, Black!_

I eyed him. "For everyone to hear, why is it have to be you?"

He sighed. I still look at him.

"Davoh..." He look at me.

"Avo, just call me that."

 _Wow, are we close?_

Is that his offer after he busted me?

I inhaled deeply and nod. "Okay. Is it okay to ask?"

He smiled at me. "You're already asking." He said while grinning. Pfft. Philosophy.

I give him an evil look. "Geez. You're philosophy I meant another question."

He chuckled then nodded.

"Do you have a split personality?" He laughed at my question.

"Why did you even asked that?" He asked after recovered from his laugh.

I scratch the back of my hair. "Because... Isn't that, after you broke up with Purple, you're the person who make me cry? Then, you saved yesterday from your monstrous ex but it looks like you're the one who's going to hurt me. Now, look, we're laughing each other." I explained clearly. He become serious quickly. He look down, I was surprise when he hold my hand. Wait, is he realizing that he love me?

"I'm sorry for what I said." My eyes widen at what he said. "I was too harshed to you. I wish you can forgive me." Oh. I thought it was...

We heard the warning bell. The flag ceremony is going to start. I pulled back my hand and smiled at him as he stood up.

"It's fine that you're sorry." I said before I turn around. I was surprised when he pulled my shoulder. I turned around him, forehead furrowing.

"If I just know you early, I wished that I didn't hurt you. Black, please, let me correct all the wrong doings that I've done to you." He let go and left. He left me with a open mouth in shock.

 _What was that?!_

What happened?

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

While I'm in the line our girls' section, I started to notice the continuous glance of Hiroshi from the other line. I look around and noticed the same man in a complete black suit, staring at the air. My mind suddenly rewind what happened earlier. I'm so confused!

What if Davoh really confess to me? What's going to happen to Hiroshi? I just thought of Hiroshi by now. Shit. He really lost in my mind when I'm with Davoh. From what I heard of, Davoh have no vices and Hiroshi, it is obvious. Davoh acted like a complete gentleman to me. Hiroshi, he have this pervy side. But even if Hiroshi is like that and just a few day's we're 'together', howsoever I felt attached to him. And one more thing, he promised me that he would respect me and her will never take advantage over me. Both of them was still unknown to me.

I scratch my head. This is bad, I shouldn't be comparing them to each other. They have a different ways. There's someone going up and there's someone going down in a different aspects. And this is so unfair?

For sure if Davoh going to ask me that, I know now the answer. Because, for sure, I know them now.

* * *

 **PART FIVE**

Now, currently, is the homeroom subject and I still feel that Hiroshi is still looking at me. The teacher already notices this many times because he always smiled at me.

"I heard from a news, there's someone kissed in the corridor awhile ago! Lover's quarrel is still a thing!" Our teacher laugh. I felt both of my cheeks heated up and it only made worse because of the whistles and 'friendly' whispers about me and Hiroshi and Davoh! "Who's the two? Stand!" Sir said as he laugh.

Hiroshi stand as he scratched the back of his neck while my classmates encourage me to stand as well. I was gonna stand up when I heard Davoh's voice.

"Sir, may I go out?" He asked while raising his hand. My classmates were silent. He didn't wait for the teacher's answer and stand up to leave the room. He leave straight out.

I also raised my hand and asked. "May I go out also, Sir?" I heard my classmates say 'awwww'. This is the last time I would escape.

"Miss Heart, please just wait until Mr. Printz." Sir said.

I stand up and act like going to the bathroom now. My hands was in my lower abdomen. "It is going to explode, Sir! Please!" I pleaded.

Sir just nodded and I run to leave the room. I heard my teacher said. " _How is that, Mr. Printz? You're being slipped away?"_ The whole class laugh. Ugh! I think I put Hiroshi into shame!

 _Bad, Black! Bad!_

I run towards the mini-forest. I saw him lying in the branch of the tree. I walk closer to him.

"Avo?" He suddenly move that he almost fall. "Ay, I'm sorry! You almost fell because of me." I said after he climb down the tree.

He just smiled at me. "What brings you here again?" He asked before he sat under the shades of the tree. He motion me to sit beside him.

I sat. "Um, to get away from intrigue." I answered.

"You're gonna get intrigued from following me." He chuckled.

"Whatever." I inhaled deeply and smiled.

"This feeling was happy, right? You still slipped away from your problem howsoever." He chuckled again. Why is he happier lately? "Is it okay to ask, Black?"

I nod then look at him.

"When do you and Hiroshi become together?" He asked. Oh... I was gonna said that after his busted to me but he might think that I will rebound Hiroshi.

I tried to smile at him. "I really don't know. It's just we become us." I lied.

He sighed. He avert his gaze. "Do you love him?"

My heartbeat thump loudly. What am I going to answer? His question was shocking! Where do this thing coming from? I just gulped.

"Y-Yes of course." I answered. I avert my gaze from him. I thought he's not going to say anything but I'm wrong.

"Is it okay that, if you have enough of him, you can come to me?"

My eyes widen. Holy Goddess! This is what I'm waiting for but why I can't feel him? Why do I feel like there's something wrong? I can't give myself a thrill!

"I-I think I should go." I was gonna stand up but he grab my hand.

"Stay." He whispered. I can't move. I don't know what I'm doing. It feels like I'm a statue. We didn't talk but our hands are still in contact.

Why is that? This is what I like to happen but I'm not happy. If Hiroshi see us, will he be angry? What if he knows that Davoh confessed to me, will he be angry? Wait... Why am I even thinking of him?

 _Because technically, he's your boyfriend._

I didn't know that we already sleep. My head is resting in his shoulder and his head is resting to my head. I woke up, but looks like he's sleeping. Maybe I can cherish this moment. I waited this for so long. He smell so good! I look at our hands. They look like a puzzle pieces that meant to be one another. But why there's a part of me that there's something not good? There's something not completely connected. I sighed deeply to release the growing very slowly frustration.

 _Hays... is what I'm doing is really... fine?_

"Um, Davoh?" I called him.

"Yes." Maybe he's already woke up earlier.

"Did you woke up early?" I asked to confirm what I'm guessing is.

He chuckled. "Who the heck even says that I'm sleeping to you?"

"I really think I should go now." I pulled my hand off him and he fix himself. I stand up and wipe off the dirt in my uniform (my breasts wasn't that big but I still can't feel but feel my uniform was a bit tight). "Okay, I'm going back." I goodbyed at him.

"Remember what I said, okay? I'm just here until you have enough of him." He said before he climbed up in the tree.

 _Oh my True Goddess, Avo. What happened to you?_

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**

* * *

 ** _SECRET PART_**

I suddenly stop.

"Oh, to think that Black Lastana "Noire" Heart..." I heard a faux and cold voice from my ear. I turned around, my hand is ready to slap this pervert.

But when I turned around, my hand got caught in a strong grip of the young man's hand. My eyes widen. My heart started thumping loudly. The color of my body runs pale cold.

This guy again, the very same person I see whenever something happened. He only appeared when I was with Hiroshi... so why this guy isn't appearing whenever I'm around Davoh?

"...here..." He said, blowing a hot breathe. It was not winter but his hand were surprisingly cold, he still wears the white gloves but I can't feel it. I only feel the intense cold in his grip.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, completely paralyzed in fear. There's no people around me- why?! I'm in the center of the campus! So why there's no students around?! There should be at least one.

I just noticed, that he's a bit much taller than me. Probably taller than Davoh.

He leaned his head to me. "You don't know how much it pains me..."

 _?_

"I thought, or **she** thought that you're following your heart... so why is she in pain?"

W-What is this man talking to?!

"Find **him** , find your center."

H...o..hi...

I blinked, then everything returned to normal. I look around, there's many students walking around.

W-What...?

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

The young man dressed in a black suit holding his top hat in his left hand, his right hand in his pocket. He's walking to an empty hallway. Everything around him was empty... no students...

He is raising his hand.

"Hm..." He then turned around, only to met his eyes to a two people.

Hiroshi was beating the hell crap out of a random student.

"The plot isn't that closed to half, but I can already feel that **she** 's feeling sad and slightly hurt at the events." He said as he hummed. "Perhaps there's something I can do..."

 **Davoh - or - Noire - or - Hiroshi**

He click **Hiroshi** then to **Noire**.

 **Noire - Agressive - Hiroshi**

"Cherished your time... Author Heart..."


	7. Chapter 3 - Pt 6 and 7

**CHAPTER THREE - PART SIX**

When I returned in the classroom, they all look at me. Uni quickly run to me. Her face was a hint of fear and concerned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Hiroshi..." She didn't say anything other than my boyfriend's name. It looks like she's really scared. There's something happened while I was out.

"W-What happened to Hiroshi?" I asked. She looked down. My feeling's turned bad.

"He is angry when you left. Then he left to find you because you're taking too long outside, I think? Then we just heard that he's beating some random student in the corridor." Uni whispered.

My eyes widen as my heart thump louder. "What?!" My eyes started to search Hiroshi around. "Where is he?!" Uni look at me straight.

In Miss Veliza Sheanely, in Order and Discipline Office."

I don't know why but I just found myself running towards ODO. Just the exact time I came back, he exited along with the other student that he beaten. There's no bruise or even a swollen wound in Hiroshi's face but the one he beat... So pitiful.

"Hiroshi! Are you okay?" I asked him when I walked closer. He just look at me. My fear only intensified because of his cold gaze.

"I'm fine." He answered before before leaving me. I followed him. His pace grew faster as I tried to catch up his pace. What's his problem?

"Hiroshi, what happened? Why did you go into a fight?" I asked him as I still tried to catch up to him.

He stopped then he glared at me. I also stopped. "Do you really want to know why?" He asked to me. Furiously tone. I don't like it when he's like this.

I just nodded. "Yes." I answered.

He looked away. "No thanks, you don't even have a damn care." Then he left.

Oh my... What's happening to people nowadays? I look down at my wrist, then touch it.

It's not cold, nor there's a mark there. But... I can still feel that it's not good.

* * *

 **PART SEVEN**

It's time to go home but he still ignored me. What's really with him? What really happened? It was supposed to be me that is angry because of his vices to cigarettes and putting me in the middle of embarrassment, but why am I really concerned about him right now? Of course! This is natural for sure. My boyfriend picked up a fight and with no reason even.

When the warning bell came he's the first person leave the room. Almost everyone look at me. I don't know but I started to cry. I feel that I made a mistake for him. I'm guilty wherever angles I look. But why is he even angry? We're not exactly a real couple.

After I leave the classroom, he's gone. That's it, I'm one of the reasons why started a fight. I cry. Maybe I wasn't used having a fight with a person whom I used to, like I'm fighting with my other friends. Even Onii-chan and Uni.

My face is facing downcast while walking towards the exit gate of the school. I was surprised when someone move beside me while walking. I didn't turned to the person because I inhaled a smoke. I just noticed that this is Hiroshi. He is holding his hand to me. I look around if there's someone looking at us. Other than a few people...

There, **a guy clad in a black suit**. His back is facing us.

I was about to called that son of a gripping as-

Then, I just found myself being dragged by Hiroshi. I wanna protest but I close my mouth when I noticed changes around the place. This isn't the direction towards my house or his.

"Where are going, Hiroshi?" I look at him. His forehead still furrowed.

"To my condo." He simply answered.

After we arrived at his condo, he drop our items quickly and he lock the door.

I look at him, I can't contain my curiosity. "Hiroshi, peasle tell me something real. Why did you really picked a fight?" I asked him as I put my hands on my waist. I started to become angry at what his moves are.

He turn to me and give me an evil look. "Do you realy want to know?!" He shouted at me angrily.

Hey, that's why I'm asking, right? "Yes!" I shouted back.

He grabbed my right arm amd twisted it. I scream in pain.

"Hiroshi! It hurts!" I shouted at him.

"You think, who's boyfriend is gonna be happy when he found out that his girlfriend are holding hands with some other guy? Not contented, lying her head on someone's shoulder?"

What?! He saw? I shook my head. He saw it or not, he should not be affected because we're not **really** together. It was just an agreement because of her offer of kissing lesson.

"I can explain!" I said. I tried to break from his grip. He still didn't let me go. I was shock when he started to kiss me aggressively. I tried to push him off as I started to cry.

 _I thought he won't take advantage of me... I was wrong. Dead wrong._

He kissed my neck. My cries is what only can hear inside the room. I can't fight back because he's strong. He then suddenly stopped. He jumped away from me. I started to sob real hard. Almost that I can't breath. He come closer to me. He made me sit down before he hugged me tight. He realized what he had done to me.

"I thought that you will respect me? Then, what're you doing now?" I said between my sobs.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I heard him whisper into my ears. I just sat there, letting this stranger hug me. He continuously asked forgiveness. I didn't do anything than hust cry. "I'm sorry... My surroundings become just pitch black. I didn't know what I was thinking... I'm sorry... I'm very sorry..."

He pulled away then wiped my tears with his hands.

"I'm terribly sorry, Black. I didn't know what came over me." He look away as his teeth gritted. "I saw you with my best friend, Black. You don't know how much jealousy I'm feeling right now. I becoming to want you, Black."

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

The young man wearing a black suit, a familiar top hat was still in his hand as he watch in amusement as he watch through a 'one-see-through-wall'.

Well, only access for him.

"Hm, guess the Candidate really did notice me finally... After crossing that story where Neptune and Purple are... How stupid of him not to notice me that I am the very center of the plot..."

He let out a frown and his lips thinned.

"But again, this us him we're talking about..."

Let's see...


	8. Chapter 4 - Pt 1

**CHAPTER FOUR - PART ONE**

I am still crying. Hiroshi, he's just seating on the bed. He let me lie down on the bed and cover my body a blanket. My fear barely leave me fixed and fine because of the blanket he covered me.

Hiroshi turned to me and cupped my cheek. He wiped off the tears silently. It was obvious in his eyes the concern and shock. He sighed deeply.

"Tsk. How can you go home?" His asked to me in a low voice. Yeah, how?

"I-I can't go home l-like this for sure, r-right?" I answered to him, my voice is still cracking and I still can't stop sobbing.

He stood up. "Do you want a cup of water?"

I just nod. He leave the room to go to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and pray.

 _True_ Goddess, _thank you for waking him up from his darken vision. Thank you for stopping it before it reaches to a certain bad point._

After he entered the room, he reaches for me a robe and a cup of water. I drink the water as he avert his gaze.

He cleared his throat. "S-So, how can you go home?" He asked me, looking up in the ceiling.

I also avert my gaze. "Can I sleep here for the night?" I asked. But my attention quickly turn to him due to his reaction. He look at me that he almost teared up.

"What?!" He almost shout.

I inhaled deeply. "I can't go home like this. Maybe they will thought something happened to me."

He scratch his head then he reaches his phone. "Just call them."

I didn't grab his phone that he's reaching for me. "My parents doesn't even cared about me." I was suddenly surprised when he fixed my blanket that is covering me.

"Fine. I'll buy you some sleepwear." He quickly leave without my response.

Wait, buy?

I get up and tried to run after him but he already left. I can just use my own clothing. Wait, I don't even had an undergarments. Maybe it's a good thing that he will buy me the clothing.

I wander around his condo. You can't expect that a guy live here, it's so clean! Wait, maybe there's a housekeeping or there's someone visiting here to clean the condo.

I returned back at the bed and lie down. I look at the side and spotted his laptop. I get up, again, and grab the computer. Let me open...

I go to 'My Nepuments', then there's file titled as "Claudine". What did they say again? Curiosity kills the cat. I was shock when I saw photos of him kissing another woman. Oh my True Goddess! What the Graveyard is this?! I browse, almost all the kiss he taught to me, I finally found it! And then, the next folder, it's the same! And then the next... All the folders that are named of girls, only kisses that I saw there!

Oh Goddess. He's a BAD BOYFRIEND! He's technically cheating on me! I hate him! I look at the dates of the pics. Some of it, just yesterday. Argh!

Wait, why am I even angry?! Oh well, because, how he reacted awhile ago just because I was with Davoh, you think that he can almost kill me in extreme jealousy. But what is this? What his doing is even worser than what I've did. He'll pray for this.

Hours later, he finally return. He's shock that I'm waiting for him. I look at his being. He's still wearing his school uniform but it was out of shape, not that it was torn. He's also holding a paper bag.

"I-Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Is it bad to wait for you?" I asked 'innocently'

He scratch the back of his head and gulped. "M-Maybe you go c-change?"

I look at him evilly. Looks like he had done something SOOO shit! I walk closer to him. "Why are you stuttering, Hiroshi? Is there something wrong?" I teased.

He back away. "N-Nothing. I was surprised at what you're doing."

I maintained eye contact. "Surprised? Why? Maybe you've done something I don't like." I crossed my arm.

"I didn't do anything stupid behind your back." He said

One of my eyebrow raised. "Oh really?" I pull him by the collar. "Kiss me then." I dared him.

He scratch the back of his neck. He inhaled deeply and cupped both of my cheeks and kissed me. I push him off when I taste a sweet strawberry in his lips.

I walked away in front of him and go straight to his room.

"What?" He followed my trail.

I stopped in front of him. "Why does your lips tastes strawberry? Why do you habe a lipstick stains in your lips?"

He looked uneasy. He cupped his lips.

"It's obviously not me who kissed you because I don't even put a lipstick!" I shouted at him.

"What? No! I d-din't kissed someone except you." His defense.

I smirked at him. "Don't make me dumb." I tilted my head to the side.

His face went red. "No I'm not! You're annoying me." He irritatingly said. I grab the paperbag that he's holding. Maybe this is my sleepwear.

I hugged the paperbag then look at his laptop. "Let's just say that you didn't kissed someone awhile ago. But how can you explain this pictures in your laptop? You have many kissers there, even the date is posted."

I heard him muttered. " _Shit._ "

Before I enter the bathroom, I faced him. He seems really uneasy. Obviously guilt at what he had done. Then I spoke. "If you do this again, I will come back to Davoh. Because if he's my boyfriend by now, he will not do this to me."

I then went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

After I opened the paper bag, I laugh at what I see. Granny panties and two sets of bras. There's a PJ with stickers of a Dogoo, jeans, turtleneck shirt. There's also a toileteries and other girly stuff.

* * *

 **NOT YET BETA READ**

 **Forgive my grammars**

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"Onii-chan! I finally found Miss Noire!" I girl with a laptop on her crossed legs as she sat on the branch of the tree.

James suddenly appeared beside the girl. "Have you? **Gia**?" He said. The girl nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, as long as she's fine. Guess I better leave. Goodnight, please tell to **-beep-** that I say hello." James disappeared. The girl look above the darkened sky.

"You know, Miss **Shellby,** it's not good to talk formally. After what you've done to Onii-chan's girlfriends."

Then, a young woman climbed up to the tree where the girl is and sat beside her. She's wearing a tight black silky leggings, she's shirtless but she's wearing a tube, probably not wearing bra. She have a smooth pale skin. Both dull red eyes, but her left eye's iris was slit instead of a circular iris of her right. Hair tied by five tails... Five knots, and still was long, reaching her waist... What wonder of you pulled those five knots...

"Hey, you never sees to amaze me Gia." The woman said with a sinister chuckle.

The girl merely smiled at the woman before darting back at her laptop(?). "If that's a compliment, thank you."

"The Author Brother is stupid... To think that I die.. Excuse me..."

"You're saying that, in front of a **Author Sister** nonetheless."

"Tsk... Whatever..."


	9. Chapter 4 - Pt 2, 3 and 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - PART TWO**

After I took a shower and dressed myself, I quickly exited the bathroom. I dried my hair when I saw him seating on the bed placing his laptop on his crossed legs. Maybe he even has a video about his kissed from the other girls? Maybe later he has also a Neplog? I sat in front of him and he look up at me. He remove his laptop on his legs and put it above the bedside table and move closer to me until he's beside me.

"What?" I asked.

He bugged me lightly then snuggled on my neck. "Sorry. I promise to you, I will not kiss any other girls again, you only." He said.

Wow, he's apologizing? I laugh at his action, like a kid. Though we are the one, you're so good at being jealous and then here you are not even loyal to me!

He tightened his hug.

"I understand that it was just an agreement happening between us, but please don't make me dumb." I said. "I know that what I did on the first place isn't that so nice but you know in the first place, I like Davoh. That's why I'm here, right? For him, for our real kiss."

I feel him nod. Even now, he's still hugging me.

"I'm really sorry." He said before he broke away. He made me stand up. He pulled me towards the kitchen and he make me sit on the dining table.

"Because I'm a worthless boyfriend to you, let me make things up. I'm gonna be your slave for the whole night." He said. He really did look sorry.

I grinned at him. "That's a great idea!" I swear I saw him swallow hard.

He cooked me a delicious chicken pork adobo (a delicious food that originally made in Philippines only, I don't know what the dishes served in America, sorry). In fairness, he's good at cooking. He can be able to find a wife! I coughed to what I think, and he's nonplussed towards the ref to get me a water.

He help me drink the water. "Are you okay?" He asked after I drank the water. He looked so concerned.

I nod. "Yup. Thanks."

He grinned. "I thought you needed CPR." He joked.

I look at him evilly. "You still have a mistake to me." I remind him.

He grimace suddenly. He must regret what he had done to me before!

We both washes the plates and we also brush our teeth together. When we entered his room, he headed towards the sofa and sat there. I just sat on the bed.

"Hey. Don't tell me, you're going to sleep there?" I asked him. He looked at me.

He nod. "Yup. Why not?" He said.

I rolled my eyes to him. "As if you're used there. Hop on! We sleep together." I invited him before I lied down to bed.

"N-No!"

I smiled at his stuttering. "Not that. You should prove me that I must trust you again, right?"

I heard him let out and exasperated sigh. He stood up and sat beside me on the bed then lied down beside me. He looked so tensed.

"I remembered that you can't teach me today?" I teased him. "So, can you teach me right now?" I smiled at him.

He turned to me. "Are you sure?"

I nod.

He is going to kissed me when I push his face off.

"Joke." I said before I faced my back to his. "Tomorrow, we go to mall. I don't want to go to school." I said before I drifted off to my slumber.

* * *

 **PART THREE**

"I don't want to wear a polo shirt!" Hiroshi shouted while gaining distance away from me. I follow him and tried to give him his polo shirt.

"Why don't you want to wear it?" I asked. I am wearing the turtleneck shirt that she bought for me.

"My hickeys will be visible!" He shouted. I laugh at him. That's what you get, asshole!

"We're just fair! The hickey is even visible to me that you passed on!" His face went red.

"It's okay if it's just one, but what you did is too much!" He pissedly said. He turned to the mirror and count his hickeys.

For why this morning is happening like this, for no reason we started our kissing 'lesson' in that time. I just no that he have a tickling neck because he's always laughing.

I finally convinced him to wear the polo shirt. We're even holding hands while walking in the mall. I am laughing at the girls who we passed by, they're smiling at Hiroshi. Then, they look at our holding hands, the obvious grimace appeared in their faces.

I just CR for a minute, after I returned he's talking to a three girls. I walk closer VERY SLOWLY behind the three girls but they didn't noticed me.

I heard one of the girls tried to get over him by inviting him. "Come on, handsome boy! Come with us!"

She hug his arm. Hiroshi tried to remove it. "Sorry, miss! I have a girlfriend!" He said.

Then, the other girl also grab his other arm. "Just one night!" She said.

My jaw almost drop. Seriously? They're propositioning him? Here?! In a mall?!

"Sorry, girls! I'm too tired from last night with my girlfriend." I can't help myself but laugh at what he said. He even used me as an alibi!

"So that's why you have a hickeys there?" Asked the third girl that is in front of him. She was tracing the hickeys on his neck with her long fingernail. The girl's face is almost close to my boyfriend's face and I thought she was going to kiss him!

Hiroshi tried to back away but e was restrained by the two sluts. "Ladies, if I were you, I'd go away right now as fast as I can."

What is he going to do to them?

"Why, handsome?" Asked by the first girl.

"Because my girl is right there-" He pointed where I am. "-And she's about to pull every strand of hair on your body!"

The leeches gripped loosened and look at me, then run away in an instant. How did he see me? I was still behind me because I didn't come behind the girls anymore since how they're to itchy on consuming Hiroshi away from me. I just smiled at him. It's not a friendly smile, it was actually a smirk.

"What's with those girls?" I asked when I walk closer to him. "And, what are they talking about you?" Though I know the answer for my question, still, I hadto play innocent. Maybe I forgot something to heard.

He shrugged. "Nothing, really." He reassured me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I heard something like 'just only one night' from one of those girls." I said while looking at me.

He laugh at my reference to the girl I mentioned. "They're inviting. The four of them." He said casually. My mouth opened in shock. Seriously?! As in?! What?!

I shuddered. "Eew." I said, disgusting.

"Look who's disgust! As if we're not doing that in the future! I was also even planning about-"

I push him and gave a 'nice' punch in his stomach. "Shut up, you perv!" I move away from him and started to walk away fast.

"Hey! I was just joking!" I heard him said that.

I turn my head to him and look him at evilly. "Well, I don't find it funny." I continued walking.

"Babe!" He grabbed my arm.

"Don't call me babe! I hate it! And I hate you!"

I didn't noticed that I am already outside of the mall. He didn't followed me. What a jerk!

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"Our Mistress, the van for Miss Black Lastana "Noire" Heart is ready." A tall man said.

A violet haired woman sat on a chair, her left leg above her right leg. She is smiling... sinisterly. "Oh? Tell the men to be ready..."

The man bowed down and walk away. The woman let out a content smile. "Finally, Onii-chan finally accepted my offer."

* * *

Actually, I had enough of Hiroshi's pervertion. Right, Davoh and I are close. And just like what I said yesterday night, it is for him for what I'm doing with Hiroshi. I will return to him!

Shit. I don't have a load! And I don't have Davoh's number! How will I be able to contact him? Looks like I'm lost. I'm not familiar with this effin' place. It looks like I step upon on an poor people's houses. It didn't helped that this people is looking at me. Shit. Somebody, please help me!

"Miss, are you lost?" I turned around to face the person looking like-goon.

I gulped. Maybe he's not a bad person. "Yes. Do you know where can I go to that mall?" I pointed at the mall from where I came. Looks pretty far away.

"Sure, follow me." He said.

I was surprised when the looking like-goon pulled me. I noticed that we're only getting far away from the mall instead of getting close.

"You're not even bringing me to mall! Where are you taking me to?" I tried to pry off the man's hand.

"Who said that I'm going to bring you there? We're going to Celestia!" He said before smiling. He's teeth is missing some tooth. From a handsome Hiroshi? I didn't accept it, is that his face?

"Rapist!" I shouted. He covered my mouth and dragged me towards the van. But before he could pull me in, there's someone pull me back. Hiroshi!

He sent a punch on the goon. I was shocked when the four men appeared around us. I started to worry about Hiroshi, he has a small wound on his lips. Blood flowing at the corner of his mouth. He's bleeding! But looks like he's going to a... Ah, I just remembered, Karate from a Japanese? Is HE Japanese? Because, from what I'm seeing right now, he's doing roundhouse kicks against the enemy. He put the four men down.

Hiroshi pulled me and let me entered his car. I don't know why but I'm crying. It's my fault because of what I'm doing. When did I even learned to walk-out?

"Do you want me to bring you home?" I stop crying. I look at him. He's looking at the windshield.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna." I said.

He sighed. "Where do you want to go?" He asked calmly.

"Let's just return back to your condo." I answered. He turn to me for a few seconds before turning back to the windshield. The drive went on in a silent.

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

Until we returned back to his condo, he's still silent. I don't know what to do. Am I going to say sorry to him? I-It's not like I like him, okay?!

I go to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit in the medicine tablet. Then, I go to his room and saw him seating on the chair in front of the window. I look at my wrist watch. It's just 12, huh?

"Hiroshi?" He turned his head to my call.

"What?"

I walk closer to him slowly. "Let me heal your wound, can I?" I asked.

He just nod.

He just stare at me while I try to heal his wound on his lips. I started to thing. How can I kiss him now?

"Why are you grimacing?" He noticed my expression.

I just go poker face. "Because, I just thought... I can't kiss you for now." My cheeks turned red when I said that.

"Why?" He asked before he hold my hand where a cotton I was holding to.

"Because you're gonna get hurt because of that wound." I answered.

He smiled. "I can bear with it."

I laugh at what he said. He was back to his old self. He quickly change after I said that to him. I didn't even sorry for what I even did when I walk away from him before... the incident happened.

I sat on his lap and hug him. I started to cry. "Sorry for being such a brat and for being so sensitive. I was so immature. I'm so sorry for making you feel bad."

"No, apologies accepted." He said.

I pulled him closer and gave him a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE - PART ONE**

My back is still facing facing him while lying down on the bed. I am covered by a comforter. I yelped when I feel Hiroshi hug me from behind. He pulled the comforter, unveiling me from within.

"Black..." He whispered in my ear. I don't want to turn at him. I am still shy. I know, that I'm just faking a sleep.

"I know you're just faking it. Please notice me." He whispered to me. I still didn't opened my eyes. "What's the problem? If you still didn't open your eyes, I will push you off from this bed." I open my eyes in no time. He make me turn around. "What's the problem?" He repeat his question. My cheeks turned red.

I avert my gaze. "I'm shy."

 _I FINALLY BEAT MY TSUNDER?! WAAAH!_

I swear my face is beet red now.

He chuckled. "There's nothing happening between us." He said before his hug tightened around me.

"But it's still embarrassing! I initiate the kiss then..."

He brushed my hair away from my face with his hand. He smiled at me. "I don't want to break my promise again. Didn't I said that I will respect you?"

I nod.

He sat up and pulled me up, too. "Okay, how about this... Let's just forget about it." He smiled sincerly.

In return, I smiled at him awkwardly. "Thanks." I said.

He then kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

Several days passed since I started to stay in his house. I was still enjoying my stay. It is Monday today and we're lazy to come to school, and here we are laughing each other while still lying on the bed. We're having our conversation about our embarrassments.

"Oh my!" I laughed. "I can't believe you were kissed by a guy!" I laughed again. "That gay guy is so lucky!"

We laughed in unison.

He suddenly said. "But you're the luckiest. Kissing me all day? Who's girl is not gonna be jealous at you?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Here we go again, him being so conceited.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

He give me the (obvious, cuz' he's smiling) evil look. "Whatever, huh?" Suddenly he tickled me! I can't do anything but laugh and laugh.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He took it from his bed side table and answered it.

"Hello?" He sat suddenly, so I did. "Yeah, she's with me." He said while looking at me. He scratched the back of his head. "Okay, bye. Thanks for the heads up." He said before hanging up. He then looked me.

"Who was that?" I asked. He cleared his throat. "It's Davoh."

I frowned.

 _Davoh? Why would he call?_

"Why?" I asked again.

He stood up from the bed and started to pace. "Your parents are at the school, they're not going complaint as well as they sees us." He said while pacing back and forth.

I frowned. Shit. Why did I just thought now my ideal parents? I forgot about them.

"What is there in the house? They don't even pay attention to me. They don't care at all." I said as I scratched my head.

"Come. Get dressed. I don't want you to get into trouble again." He kissed me on my forehead before he left me in his room.

* * *

 **PART THREE**

When we arrived at school, we are greeted by guidance councilor, class adviser and my parents.

"Where did you go you woman?!" Mom said as she hugged me tight. Dad looked fiercely at Hiroshi.

Dad addressed Hiroshi. "Are you the one who bring my daughter at your home?! What did you do to her?!" He asked angrily.

"Sir, I didn't do anything to your daughter." Hiroshi said respectfully.

Dad closed the space between them by grabbing Hiroshi's collar. "You stay away from my daughter or else..." This time I thought I had to intrude. So I did.

I went between them and grab a hold of Hiroshi's arm. I glared at my own father.

"Dad, what?!" I said to him.

But before my father could even respond, I dragged Hiroshi away from the group and out of the room.

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

I sat at the middle of the soccer field. I tried to stop it but the dam is broken and I started to cry. Why did he had to do that to Hiroshi? Yes, we made a mistake to each other. But do he have to threatened Hiroshi? Do he have to act uncivilized?

I really felt bad for Hiroshi. These past few days, he's the only person making me laugh. He's the person that made me forgot my troubles in my house. Then my Mom and Dad, I'm the only person they always sees evil things, they always make my feelings sad by comparing me to my other siblings. I only saw myself how important I am to Hiroshi. I only saw that how he cared about me, how important I was.

He hug me after he sat down beside me. He used his handkerchief to wiped off my teary cheeks.

"It's Dad." I sobbed.

I was shock when he lightly smacked my head.

"Ouch! For what is that?" I scratched the part of my head where his hand landed.

"You're acting so strong in front of your dad then you're gonna cry now?" He teased. Then chuckled.

I glared at him but was still sobbing. "Of course! I had to act strong! He almost punch you if I didn't do that!" I explained.

He looked down. "Sorry. It looks like you're gonna be in trouble because of me." He said, remorse evident in his eyes. He stand up and go to grab a cleaning materials and started to clean the dirt around us.

"When did you even became a Janito?" I asked as I watched him. He just shrugged as he comtinued cleaning the area. I laugh as I tried to make a joke. "This is okay. At least our lives are now thrilled." I smiled at him.

He then stop cleaning then walk closer to sat again beside me. He nudged me. "You're really funny." He satcastically said as he shook his head. "Come on, Black." He pulled me up.

We slowly walk towards the school building. Hiroshi suddenly stop to get his phone that is in his pant's pocket. I saw him read a text. Then, he sighed.

"Davoh texted me, your parent already left. But the scene already spread around the school, there's people who **sees**."

My blood suddenly runs cold. I saw **him** again. Clad in **black suit**. He's far away, but I still sees his eyes filled with boredom and emotionless. This... This is... This is frustrated!

"Are you okay?" He shook me slightly as he look at me worriedly. I stuttered.

"Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine... I-I guess?" He then suddenly hold my hands tighter when there's someone appeared in front of us. It's Purple...

"Tsk, making a demure at first. Now it's going to house, huh?" I heard her said that, insulting.

"You know what, Purple? Don't put your anger at your ex on my girlfriend. Davoh broke up with you because of how bad your attitude was. It's not because of my girlfriend." He said to Purple. Hiroshi pull me away, leaving Purple sputtering in rage.

When we arrived at the... gym? It was exact that Hiroshi's teammates was there. Almost all of them are making an evil grin in their faces.

"Hiroshi! Long time, no see! I heard from the news that you're dragging her to you house, right?" His teammate teased him. They laugh, but Hiroshi only smiled.

"Shut it, asshole." Hiroshi angrily said. They continued laughing.

After they laughed and teased him, Hiroshi introduced me with his naughty teammates. They look harmless. And one more thing, Hiroshi warned them.

"There's no one will steal my girlfriend, if you do, there will consequences." They nod, they have a big fear to Hiroshi.

I barely feel fear. What kind of 'consequences' will he give to them if it ever happened? I shook the thought off. I will not get by others. Because as far as I know, after I'm with Hiroshi, I will go straight to Davoh.

"Hiroshi, why are they scared of you?" I asked to him after his teammates left.

He smirked as he answered. "Try them to make me. Let's see if they wanted to live. I will give them a deadly warm-up if they tried." He will give a warm-up? MY forehead furrowed. He's the one warming up his teammates.

"You're a giver of warm-ups?" I asked. He lightly smack again the back of my head in a 'joke' manner.

"Hays! I'm a captain ball." He said. Looks like he's really shocked that I didn't know.

I scratched the back of my head. "Really?" I asked in surprise.

"You don't know?!" He asked while his eyes turned wide.

"I really don't know." I said honestly. N-Not that I care!

"Where dimension have you been to? I started playing it long ago. Don't tell me you didn't watch us on our game?" He asked.

I shook my head. I'm not a fan of basketball. Why would I waste my time watching a sweaty boys fighting for just one ball?

"I've only watched one game. I don't know if you're include there as well." I explained.

He chuckled. I can say that he's speechless because of my clueless state.

"You're dumb yet you're so cute." He said. I gave him a glare.

"Shut up, loser." I hissed.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"I still don't get it..."

"Hm?"

"The drugs. You know."

"A, a mariwana? Da vayps?"

"I am surprised that this campus didn't noticed it yet."

"Yeh... I notised it also bay now."

"Hehehehe..."

"Hihihi..."

A smack sound came.

"Ow- what the hell?!"

"Uw..."


	11. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX - PART ONE**

The people screamed from the corridor and I run in no time. Gosh! I was so lame. I don't know what to react. He kissed me again in the corridor! What am I going to do? Of course, I walk-out quickly.

I go to our classroom. They quickly teased me. Augh! The news is super fast to spread around this school. I'm in too much exposure! I don't want in this spotlight! I was surprise that Hiroshi is already behind me. He's fast to catch up with me. When am I going to escape away from him in this kind of scene?

"Black, we're instant artist." He teased.

I didn't answer him.

We seat on our proper seat. He hold my hand with his. He faced me and started talking random things. He's really so weird most of the time.

"I'm really lucky to you." He whispered.

I turn to him, then I smiled. I can't answer. What can you answer if you're being said by that?

"Oh. That's why you're noisy. They housey-couple is already here!" Sir Singed joked, our class adviser.

 _Ha-ha. Funny. Sir. As in, super funny._

I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, Sir!" Hiroshi saluted to Sir.

"Anyway, Lastana. I will talk to you after the classes, okay?" Sir said to me.

I nod. I know that I have no choice. "Okay, Sir." I smiled at Sir.

The lesson started by Sir, but looks like my boyfriend is having a hard time.

"Your problem?" I turned my attention to him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... I wanted y-you to watch our game later." He sighed. "But it looks like Sir is going to give you a work." He said while snouting.

I grab and hold his left hand. "Don't worry, I will make it quick so that I can watch you and not to disappoint you." I said to him. I even discreetly raised my right hand.

During lunch, we're still at each other. After we ate at the canteen, we're still holding hands until we continued our journey towards the soccer field. It was cloudy day that's why it's windy, it's fun walking and sightseeing.

While we walk towards the soccer field, I suddenly feel something. I turn my head to him, he's looking somewhere far... I felt butterflies. What was this feeling? Could it be... love? No! We're just became a c-couple for only several days. It's impossible! And one more thing, I'm in love with Davoh. When I am just a seventh year student, I know that me and Davoh are meant for each other. Right. I was just confused on our closeness by now.

He suddenly released his hand from me. I turn to him. Why? My hand is not palsied- I suddenly felt his shoulder move around my shoulder. Why did he suddenly hug me? My stomach is really filled with butterflies.

"Why, Hiroshi?" I asked him. I am crushed in his chest and I got a full smell of his fragrance. I could even hear his heartbeat.

"I just wanna ask you something." He said. Still hugging me.

I look at him. "Hmm. What is that?" I wrapped my arms around him too.

"Have you ever felt so in love?" I heard his heart beating faster after he said those words.

I shook my head. "Nope. I think I haven't." I said.

I heard him sigh then I felt him kiss my hair. "My Nowa." I heard him whisper.

What?! My Nowa?! Wait... why does it sounds so familiar... Could it be?!

"Nowa?! As in... my short pronunciation of my name 'Noire'?!" I asked, glaring at him.

He chuckled. "LAST" NEW. "Noire. New. My New."

I knew it. But it still got me. I blinked at him. Oh... is that gonna be my... code name?

 _My New. Noire. No-wa._

"I like it." I said, smiling. It's cool. N-Not that I like it or something! My heartbeats suddenly became faster. You know that unexplainable bad feeling?

 _I feel that something bad is about to happen._

* * *

 **PART TWO**

The class ended and me and Hiroshi are going to leave. He's going to escort me to the faculty room before he go to the gym for his practice game. What am I going to do in the faculty room?

We're in front of the faculty room when he said. "Black, I will leave you here. I will go to our practice game." He pouted his lips so I game him a peck on the lips. He's looks like a child sometimes.

"Bye." He said. I am surprised when he kissed me again. He winked to me before departing.

I knock at the door. It quickly opened. It's Sir Singed who opened it, he let me enter the room. I didn't expect teachers will come over to a student. What's with them?

My blood runs cold suddenly as my eyes widened in shock. My body was out of nowhere paralyzed after I sat on the armchair just in front of...

WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE TRUE GODDESS IS THIS GUY DOING HERE?!

"Goodbye, Ms. Heart. I have a meeting to appoint to." Sir Singed left, closing the door after he passed.

I gulped. This guy's eyes just grew boredom on me, I don't know but I got a REALLY bad feeling at this man. His strange attire? It's absolute strange, who would really wear it in the campus? Could it be he's VIP?

Then I silently yelped when he stand from his seat and walk closer to me. Those eyes... I really wanted to cry right now. Where's Hiroshi? Wait... Why his image suddenly burn?! HELP!

"Miss Lastana, please fill this up." He handed me a form. With a shaky hand, I grab the form and gulped hard again. To avoid my fear again, I look away and look at the form. From my peripheral view, he returned from his seat.

"Please answer it with ease." He said calmly... Is what I'm hearing right? What personality is he wearing right now? HEY! FYI, I can still feel your cold grip on my wrist!

I focused my attention back at the form.

"Mr. and Ms. Orpheum High registration form?!" My eyes widen. What?! I'm invited?!

"Miss Lastana, you're the representative of your section. Today is the final day for that forum to be submitted, so finish it." He said. I nod in respect. He's seating in a desk... so its mean, he's a teacher as well? But, I don't see him from the teachers board!

Just what role is he in this school?!

Maybe... this feeling that I feel before, this is it! Not the guy, but this event happening! So unexpected!

I read again the form. I scratch my head. "S-Sir-" He suddenly cut what I'm going to say.

"Call me... **Alvino Cerez**. Or Alvin. Fine if you want a formal one." He casually said, with boredom tone.

I nod again. Ahem. "Sir Alvin, the essay is the last thing I will fill up?" I asked as I pointed at the last part.

Sir Alvin shrugged. "We'll give you ideas, just represent your section." He said.

I started filling up the form. I just made it quicker since I wanted to watch Hiroshi's practice game... and to leave this cold room! Heck, that stare was filled with boredom and cold! Return back to Hiroshi, not that I promised, but I'm just really curious if he's really good at playing.

After I'm done with the form, I quickly give it to Sir Alvin. I thought I will be able to leave but he wanted it to read! He doesn't want me to leave! It's kinda irritating because I was doing him a favor that I will join. What if I really had to do something really important?

I heard Sir answered. "I never thought you would be this smart, Miss Lastana."

I grimaced. The room suddenly became less cold. He's insulting me. It took me almost an hour (or maybe passed by it) then that's his comment that I will get from him? But for the sake of my 'safety', I just chose to smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sir. Can I leave now? I'm in a hurry." I said firmly.

He nod then he stand up to walk towards the door. I stood up as well and followed suit. He open the door for me to pass through. But before I could get passed, he said something to me. "Get ready for your talent portion. It must be different. And also..." He leaned slightly towards me. "Call me... **-beep-** "

I didn't reply because he quickly closed the door. Not in a disrespectful manner but a swift close. I shook my head and in no time I run to go to the gym. Then again...

"Be ready... ready your heart, Noire. Because it's gonna be painful!"

I don't know why but I suddenly felt a stung in my chest. Whatever! I shrugged it off.

It's already six! I didn't noticed it was already passed one and a half hour since the class closed. And I am in the faculty room for that amount of time. Tsk. For sure, I missed most of Hiroshi's games.

The faculty room is kinda far from the gym but I just run and run until I reached my destination. I stopped suddenly when I saw the cafeteria. Is there any Nepbull? I wanna buy one for him.

I bought three bottles for Hiroshi. Maybe it's not enough so I buy more. I walk instead to run to the gym. It was tiring! And I can't do anything, I'm late.

When I arrived at the gym, I fix my uniform and hang my bag at my shoulder. I was gonna enter at the gym when I suddenly heard a loud scream inside, even if you noticed how few are inside. What's inside? I just shrugged it off. Maybe it's just a accident.

When I opened the door, I didn't expecting what I'm seeing. I dropped my plastic filled with three Nepbulls for Hiroshi. The crowd turns silent and they turned to me, the players, the cheerleaders and my boyfriend and my twin sister... the two of them... are _kissing..._

 _"Be ready... ready your heart, Noire. Because it's gonna be painful!"_

I don't know but I remember Sir Alvin's words rang in my head. I thought it was just some random nonsense just to hurt me. But what I didn't know...

It was a warning...

And it's freaking hurt!

Hiroshi's hand move away from Uni's cheek. The atmosphere turned heavy.

He took a step forward me. I blinked and took a step back. "L-Look, Black... It's not what you think. It's-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "Fuck off." I said to him. I turn my back to him and hastily leave the place.

My tear dropped. What can I gain from a random guy offering a kissing lesson from a different women? All along the clues in his laptop that he must not be trusted because he's a player, why do it have to my sibling is part of this? Because he got a clue that my sister have a likes to him? Is he like that? He's targeting vulnerable girls?

Yes, he entered the scene when Davoh busted me. He caught me. He make me trust him that I will get Davoh if I will myself be his girlfriend... for a while. What will happen after the kissing lessons? What if he make a girl fall in love to him?

Different events happening inside my mind now. All the sweet things he said to me suddenly turns into a poison. Maybe he just said it because, he's playing with me. Because it's him. A bad guy just to play with other girl's feelings.

I heard the stomping feet of Hiroshi running to me.

"Black! Baby! Wait up!"

I quickened my pace but he still catch up with me and quickly grab my shoulder. If only looks can kill, for sure his body is now a pile of ash.

"What?!" I shouted as I removed his hand off my shoulder.

He started to explain.

 _I won't hear it. I won't hear your freaking lies anymore!_

"Baby, it's not what you think! It was just a kiss-" I slapped him.

"Just a kiss?" I asked him, I can't believe what I heard from his lips. "Just so you know, the person you kissed is my twin! I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have taken your offer." I shouted at him.

I just suddenly laugh(?) at the absurdity of the situation. Why is this too much reaction? "Why am I reacting like this? Isn't that in the first place, I am supposed to be with Davoh, right?" I asked myself loud. But Hiroshi heard me. It kinda 'slapped' him from what I said. I look at him evilly again. "You know what? Just back off! Let's just end this worthless agreement!" I said before I walked out.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"It's hard to act as one of her past's boyfriends, but fine, nonetheless. I can see her reaction really well... if she really wanted to move on." Sir Alvin said. He's seating on the branch of the tree where he can see a clear view of the campus. But his eyes only focused on the two person: Hiroshi... and Black.

"Hm, perhaps it would much easier. If I let myself be more human, so that I can REALLY feel what he's feelings." A soft glow covered Alvino.

* * *

 **PART THREE**

When I returned home, I was greeted by my Mom and Onii-chan with a tight hug and a kiss. They missed me greatly. I was wondering suspiciously about Mom's act but I just shook it off. Big James must have noticed something bad at me because he followed me.

"What's the problem?" He asked when we sat beside each other on my bed. I can't stop, my eyes started to break down, which was totally strange. I can't be hurt when I really don't love Hiroshi at all.

"My boyfriend cheated on me." I whispered, looking down. I just suddenly felt Onii-chan anger, angry like almost an exploding volcano. "What in the name of Mulina! I will kill him! He has no right to make my favorite sibling cry! Do you want to beat the heck out of his girl?!" He asked.

It's obvious that he's gritting his teeth in anger, his hands and his jaw shook. I can heard a bone cracking as his knuckles turns white. I laughed at his reaction.

"What are you laughing at? Are you crazy? You're just crying a minutes ago!" He consecutively asked me. I smiled at him.

This is why I love my Onii-chan, he makes me laugh quickly if I'm depressed. I was like that to him.

The smile in my face quickly faded away when I tell Onii-chan who's the girl Hiroshi kissed to.

"It's Uni." Big James turned silent. I avert my gaze to him. It's not confirmed if they are in a relationship. But if it is really, when did they started? Are they already together when Uni turned angry around me? So if my speculation is right, so it means that Hiroshi is lying to me? He's lying through his teeth the whole time that we were together? Is he that much?

"Do you want me to talk to Uni?" Onii-chan asked. I shook my head. "I know! Do you want me to report it to Mom?" He jokingly asked.

We laugh together. We knew already that Mom never scolded her. There's nothing bad that her daughter had done. That's always her reason.

Onii-chan only hug me, which make me cry again.

"Onii-chan, why is that? We just became together in one week. I don't even love him but why do I feel it really hurt?" I asked him. "Why Uni? Why did Uni accepted? She knows that he's boyfriend." Onii-chan started to omfort my back.

"Because there's part of you somewhere that started to love his way even they you don't really love him." Onii-said. "Everything will be alright, Black. You'll see." He then kissed my forehead. "My favorite sibling, is turning to act like a woman! Can't controlled!" He chuckled.

Onii-chan left me alone. I showered myself and dressed. I don't want to think. Too stressful. I just cool myself from the winds from my own room's veranda, waiting to be called for dinner. I don't know how I will faced Dad and Uni in the dining table.

"Children! Dinner time!" Mom shouted. I sighed deeply. This is it. I will face the war... again.

"I will come down, Mom!" I shouted back. When I arrived down, all of them was in their seat. Good thing **Onee-chan** is not here yet. I just take a seat beside Big James. I don't want to seat with Uni. I don't want to talk with her so I get my plate and my utensils. I placed it beside Onii-chan and seat down.

We started to eat. We eat silently, only the clanking of utensils is what you can hear.

Dad broke the ice when he cleared his throat and look at me. "What brings you back here?" He asked. I didn't look at him.

I answered with a bored tone. "Why don't you ask your favorite daughter? Maybe she'll tell you why she kissed my boyfriend."

Uni look at me after I said that. Mom gasped.

"Why did you kissed the boyfriend of your Big Sister?!" Mom asked after she put down her untensils.

Uni's face turned red. It's the first time Mom scolded her. Even me I was also surprised at her reaction.

"Because she likes him so much. So much that she have the upper hand to hurt her own twin." I said before I drink the water.

"Black..."

I put down what I'm holding. Maybe I'll make a wring move and throw this to her. "Save it." I said to her. I was gonna stand up when the door suddenly opened.

Our attention shifted to a newcomer, it's Onee-chan, Big **Ance**. The eldest of the four.

"Hi, Mom and Dad! Miss me, guys?!"

I stood up and left the area. I put down my dirty plates on the sink before I straight over to my room upstairs.

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

Before I come to school. I didn't slept well. Might as well go to school early. It's kinda annoying for what picture or looking I am now, it's kinda hard to recognize me due that I cry at night. Only thing left is to make my eyes shut tighter.

When I entered the room, I'm not expecting that it was him.

"If I'm not just unlucky." I murmured.

He go towards me as as put my bag on my usual seat. After this I quickly left the classroom. I am about to meet my other friends. But someone pulled me. I'm not wandering if it is Hiroshi.

"Black, please let me explain." He pleaded.

I shook my head. "Enough, please. I am begging you, stop talking to me." I said to him as I remove his hand from my shoulder. "Let's stop this, okay? I've had enough."

I turned my back on him, I ran quickly from him to loose track of me.

I found myself in the mini-forest, where Davoh's territory is. I wish he's still here. I leaned my back on the back of the wood and sat down to cry. It's weird. Why am I crying to that man?

"Heyyy..." I look up above. It's Davoh, he's still here. He's in the hidden part that's why I didn't see him.

He jumped down and grab my hand gently to help me stand. He wipe off the tears on my cheeks.

"What's the problem?" He asked. I could tell that he was concerned.

I look down. "I broke up with him." He wiped off the tears again beside my eyes. "It hurts... it really hurts." I suddenly said. I can't even understand myself anymore.

"Then let me mend your broken heart." I look up at his eyes. I was surprised at what he said so I step back hesitantly.

"Davoh, I don't think it's appropriate. Me and your best friend just broke up. And one more thing, there's an issue between us-" I didn't finished my sentence when he suddenly kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed back, just to feel if there's a spark or a different tingling feeling. The usual thing whenever I kissed Hiroshi. The butterflies, the beating of my heart. But... nothing.

He's my first love, right? He's the main reason that I agreed to have a relationship with Hiroshi. In the first place, I'm destined to him, right? But what is this feeling? Nothing! Is this what they call 'confusion of first love's kiss'?

I opened my eyes. My heartbeat goes faster when I saw Hiroshi looking at us from afar. He took a step back then started to walk away.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"Hmm... Truly fascinating... Right? Onii-chan?" A violet haired woman said with an interest in her tone as she watched the event.

Alvino is beside the woman, watching the event as well from above. "Truly. Would you like me to be part of this woman's life? As a member of her past's boyfriend. I shall try my best to conquer if she still loves Hiroshi or... me."

The woman giggled in anticipation. "I'm waiting for that moment, Onii-chan..."


	12. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN - PART ONE**

I gently pushed Davoh away. I look down and wiped off the tears on my face. I think he got the message. I heard him laugh. I look at him, wondering what's funny?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I realized that before, you're the one chasing me. Now... I'm the one chasing you."

I laugh at what he said.

 _Yeah, right? The tables are turned._

I give him a smile. "Because, if you're just get to like me before, we should be together before." I joked at him. "But the situation is different. I love someone else."

I heard him sigh.

My heart stopped.

 _What did I said? I love someone else? Do I love Hiroshi? We're just together in one whole week! Impossible!_

I woke up in the realization when Davoh spoke.

"I regretted that part of me." He smiled at me. I feel the sting in my chest that he also feel. I knew that feeling. And I was sorry that I'm the reason why he's feeling that.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

I left Davoh in his seat and returned to my usual seat. Hiroshi? He's at the very back of the seating row, head's downcast on his armchair. Better be, just sleep there for the whole day and don't wake up forever!

Sheesh. Look what he has done to me! I can't understand what I'm feeling right now for him. All of my classmates are wandering why we're not beside each other, why my eyes kinda look so red than usual and why Hiroshi is sleeping right now. Even the teachers, are intrigue. It's a good thing that they didn't mentioned it because I was not in a mood.

While the class is going, I suddenly think. I kissed Davoh. Was that my first real kiss? I shook my head. I don't want to... I wanted to consider it to Hiroshi. He's my first kiss and my first _real_ kiss. Even if he hurt me.

I shook my head again. I don't get if I'm really regretting it or what.

The warning bell rang through the air. Even the class of Sir Singe is dismissed, there's someone stood up, Hiroshi. While he walk away to leave the room, he's wiping something off from his eyes. Is he also crying? Or maybe he's just wiping off the dirt that almost enter his eyes!

After he left, my classmates look at me. And Sir walk towards me.

"Black, is there a problem between you two?" He asked. His tone is far from the tone where he always teases me.

My head only look down. I can't grimace.

I can't say that we're not anymore. It was not only shameful that we're together in just a week, because if I talk again, I'll cry again.

Sir noticed it and he ordered the students to leave the class. After they left, he seat beside me.

"Sir, we're not anymore a couple." He was shocked. When did he know that me and Hiroshi is not a couple anymore? Embarrassing.

"Isn't that you two have started a relationship, right?" He asked. I nod. "Is there something that you two have fight?"

This time, I can't stop and the dam burst. "Sir... I saw him with Uni... They're kissing..."

He was shock at what I said. "Uni? Your twin?"

I nod.

"Did you let him explain?"

I shook my head. "Sir, for what? He kissed many girls behind me and I just let it passed. But now I can't, my sister is already victimized!"

Sir tried to calm me down. "Sometimes, what we're looking is not enough. We must now all the details. Not only just the visuals. You have to know the sides oft those two." He said while patting my shoulder. "Maybe, you need to know something. Why not listen to Hiroshi's side?"

I look away from Sir. He make me look at him again.

"Maybe, it was just a dare. Isn't that's common, right?" He asked while smiling.

Sir quickly left me for me to thing clearly. He's already late at the next section he was supposed to teach.

I didn't leave the room to eat, I have no apatite. I just cry here while I think. My breathing became hard due that I am sobbing hard. Once I started to cry, it takes long for me to calm and if passed to that limit... I will have a problem to my throat.

This is what I'm saying now, my breathing became low and hard to breathe. I didn't bring my inhaler. I look at the door when I noticed someone entered... It's Hiroshi. He notice that I was trying to regain my breathing so he walk closer to me.

"Black!" He shouted. He run to catch me from falling.

"I can't... b-breath..." I tried to stand. I almost stumble again but he catch me again.

"I will carry you to the clinic room." I tried to protest but I don't have a strength to do so. It feel like I'm going to loose consciousness because how hard I breath.

He lifted me up and carried me towards the clinic room. Many people sees us because the lunch period has started. When we arrived at the clinic, I slept after the nurse taken care of me.

* * *

 **PART THREE**

When I woke up, he's the first thing I searched. The nurse walk closer to me.

"Are you okay, hija? It seems that you've just appeared here." The nurse said with a funny sound.

(Hija = for girls, it usually calls it to females by old people. Word originated in Spanish, according here in the Philippines)

"I nod. I was just still lying on the bed. "Ah, about someone. Where's the person who carried me here?" I asked her.

I don't know where courage I got to asked it. Since this nurse is not an old woman, she was lile a goddess in my eyes. Who wouldn't knew? She's beautiful indeed.

Her eyebrow raised. "Your boyfriend? I let him entered awhile ago. It's annoying that he wouldn't leave your side. Like, you will be gone if he left you."

 _He wanted to stay?_

I inhaled deeply. That just time now I notice that I'm wearing a oxygen mask.

"He's not my boyfriend."

The nurse smiled sweetly. "Because of your hard breathing because you're crying because of you two break-up, right?" I didn't say a word. "You know, your boyfriend is very uneasy and keep pacing around the room. Return as a whole once again, you kids are quiet indeed." She said while shaking her head.

She's about to leave when I suddenly hear her saying this. "The youngsters this days, they love each other but breakimg up with them. So confusing." And after that, she left.

"It's not just only for love. It's different if it's a trust." I murmured to myself.

* * *

 **[Somewhere...]**

"Shana-chan~ I'm pretty sure Black says something about Hiroshi." A purple haired woman said as she faced the nurse.

The nurse simply rolled her eyes as crossed arms. "Nothing."

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

I'm already fine so the nurse let me now.

I leave the clinic and instantly I felt myself starving, but I don't feel eating hard things now fpr my tummy. Maybe I just go with ice cream.

I walk around while I savor the ice cream. I don't want to stay in one place so I just obeyed where my feet stepped to. I was about to turn to another way when I heard someone talking.

"I still can't believe it. You stole your sister's boyfriend?" The person said and laugh. "That's cool."

 _Isn't that Purple's voice? But why do I feel like... I'm the one who's in the talk?_

"Yes of course. I never knew that it was just a piece of cake to break them apart."

My eyes widen when I heard the second voice. It's Uni!

"Sooner or later, me and Hiroshi will be the one. It's easy. Didn't I already kissed him?" It's really Uni's voice. I'm not gonna make myself wrong.

I peek, just to make sure that I'm not wrong. It's really her and Purple talking at each other. What is this? A secret alliance to put me down? I listened more. Maybe I'll heard some information and maybe their plan as well.

"Hey, what did you do to make Hiroshi kissed you?"

Yeah. Wait, make? So that makes, they don't have any relationship?

"I dared him." I heard Uni's answer. The arrogance in her tone is there.

She dared him? So Sir Singe is right!

"You dared him? How?" Purple asked in disbelief.

"I said that if he didn't kiss me, I will destroy the reputation of my sister. I will destroy them when I say it to my Mom and Dad, and our family." Uni answered.

I felt my whole body shakened in anger. They're playing me! I can't just do anything!

They said goodbye at each other. I remembered that I'm holding the ice cream. Even I'm angry I can't help but smile as I thought of a plan.

 _Sometimes, it's good to be bad._

I tried to catch up the two, so I did. I grab Uni's shoulder and make her turned to me. I smeared the ice cream on her face.

Purple just stared at me. Maybe she's not expecting that I can do this.

"Still not going away in front of me?" I asked to Purple, gritting my teeth in anger. "Maybe you want to be like what I did to my twin?" Without a word, Purple hastily run away.

I turn to Uni.

"Onii-chan?! What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're seriously asking me that? I heard the whole conversation of you with Purple. Don't make me look like a dumb child! If you're expecting to win at whatever you're planning to... Well, you're not going to." I push her roughly as she sat on the floor. Then, I started to walk away.

 _Serves you right, bitch._

I go head straight to the CR and wash my hands. The ice cream is really sticky. What more on the face? I smiled when I remembered Uni's face.

But my smile lost when I remember that she's my twin. I did that to her because she made me like an idiot.

I walk again in the school's hallways. I was to lazy to come to class. And maybe I will caught more info.

In the middle of my walk in the hallway, I was surprised when someone pulled me. It push me gently on the locker and kissed me.

It's Hiroshi.

In that time, I realized that this is it. My first REAL kiss. Even though it's not in a perfect time, not in a perfect place, but came from a deserving person.


End file.
